MAFIA
by asnandara
Summary: Los caminos de la mafia no son fáciles. Ella le ofrece un trato, él lo acepta, el final es simple, los dos salen ganando. Porque llegan al final y cumplen el trato ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Bueno, la verdad es que es muy raro que esté haciendo esto, nunca creí que colgaría esto pero bueno, aqui estoy, seguramente en cuanto lo cuelge me arrepentiré y diré que ha sido un error colgarlo y quizá, si nadie contesta lo borraré y haré como si nada hubiera pasado...xD Seguramente esto se vea influido porque hoy es el cumple de Robert... y algo en mí me dice que haga algo... aunque no creo...xD

Asi que estoy aqui, con mi primer fic, porque si, tengo el de **mis conciencias**, mis dos niñas pesadas jajja... y ese no lo dejo, claro que no, ¿qué serían ellas sin mí? La questión es que un día se me ocurrió esta idea, que la verdad no sé si alguien la ha utilizando antes... si lo ha hecho, seguramente lo habrá hecho mejor que yo. Pero no es momento de ponerse pesimista, asi que lo unico que puedo decir es que espero que os guste!!

* * *

**MAFIA**

**1-**

_**Los caminos de la mafia son muy difíciles, para algunos, claro. Estar sentado en un sillón todos los días y fumar puros no parece una misión ni dura ni complicada, hasta que llega el momento de matar. Porque esa es su función principal, matar. Realmente no importa a quién o qué**__** maten, a los de otra mafia, a un político, a un religioso, un perro... eso sí, deben ser personas importantes, sinó no merecen la atención de la mafia. Aunque, hay una cosa mala en todo esto, si eres mafioso, tienes que saber que van a matarte, dónde, cuándo y cómo sea. Es lo peor de la mafia, tienes que vigilar todos tus moviemientos y estar atento las 24 horas del día si quieres mantenerte vivo, puede que ése sea el único punto débil. O puede que no. Los mafiosos siempre son gente de família, como Charlie Swan, el pez gordo de una de las mafias más poderosas de Italia. ¿Su punto débil? Su hija. Isabella. A la que no deja salir ni a sol ni a sombra. O por lo menos eso es lo que él cree. ¿Otra mafia importante en italia? La de Emmett Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, que fue asesinado hace muy poco junto a su mujer. Como ya habréis dado por hecho, dos mafias poderosas no pueden ser amigas, asi que no, no lo son. Pero ¿qué es la amistad y la enemistad en el mundo de la mafia? Mentiras.**_

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, se levantó tarde. Llevaba unas cuantas horas despierta, pero simplemente no quería salir de la cama. Era el único sitio donde se sentía a gusto, segura y ella misma, además de cómoda y calentita.

Se dió un baño y se vistió con la ropa que una de las encargadas le había dejado encima de la cama. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el amplio salón. Se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la tele, esperando que aquella mañana hicieran algo mejor que la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior. Pero no, siempre era lo mismo. Su vida era así, una rutina de no hacer nada. De no ser nadie.

Él llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana. Su hermano, del cual era ahora su mano derecha, le había pedido que se encargara de unos asuntos urgentes que debían ser liquidados antes del mediodía. Una vez se había encargado de ello, se fue a casa, o mansión, más bien dicho.

Ella seguía mirando la tele sin ver nada. Quería salir de ahí, que le diera el sol. Había visto por la ventana de su habitación que hoy era un día soleado, por lo que supuso que ya estaban en verano, estar encerrada todo el día había hecho que perdiera el sentido del tiempo hacía ya mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez pudo tenerlo. Su mayor deseo en esos momentos era salir, que le diera el sol, ponerse morena. Puede parecer una tontería, pero para ella estar morena era un símbolo de libertad, la gente morena podía salir a la calla, el sol podía darle en la cara, olían las flores, tocaban las plantas, simplemente paseaban por las calles. Ella era pálida, muy muy pálida, solo salía de casa hacia la limusina de su padre, y de la limusina a casa de vuelta. O eso creía su padre. Se escapaba dos noches a la semana, y veía a toda la gente cenando y charlando en los pubs i los bares, veía a los enamorados darse besos y caricias y sentía una gran envidia hacia ellos. Escaparse le había permitido tener un poco de sentido de la orientación. Pero de noche no puedes ponerte morena, el sol no puede darte, y puesto que tenía que llegar a casa antes del amanecer, nunca llegaba a sentir el sol en su piel. Pensaba en sus deseos imposibles hasta que vio a unos hombes trajeados entrar al salón, su padre llegaba, como cada día. Una vez los guardaespaldas se separaron y permitieron que Bella viera a su padre, ella se dió cuenta de algo, había alguien más con él, una persona a la que no había visto. Era moreno, muy fuerte y alto, y debía ser más o menos de su edad. No podía decirlo exactamente porque no veía a muchos chicos de 17 años, ni de 3 ni de 5. Su padre se acercó a ella con una mirada radiante, como si le acabaran de dar una muy buena noticia.

- Isabella, querida mía, te presento al señorito Jacob Black- el chicó adeantó unos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar donde se encontraba Charlie- él es tu prometido.-

- ¿Qué?- se escapó de los labios de la chica-

- Bueno, él es el hijo de un gran amigo mío, Billy Black, que desgraciadamente murió hace unos días asesinado. Después de él y de Cullen creo que está bastante claro quién es el siguiente, así que no quisiera irme sin dejar a alguien a cargo de esta tan valorada mafia, además, creo que ya va tienes edad para contraer matrimonio, si dejo que pase más tiempo, luego nadie va a querer casarse contigo- la chica lo miraba incrédula- así que he decidido dejar este negocio en buenas manos, y claro, no puedo dárselo así como así, tiene que pertenecer a la familia, asi que, he decidido que va a ser tu marido, ya sabes, todo debe quedar en família, asi lo dice el código de la mafia.-

- Pero...- dijo ella-

- No me reproches Isabella! aqui las cosas se hacen como yo las digo!

_**Sí amigos, ahí otro gran problema de las mafias, los hombres creen que pueden controlarlo todo y que su decisión debe ser siempre acatada, y sabeis que es lo peor? que siempre justifican sus errores y sus miedos diciendo que "así lo dice el código de la mafia" una frase de cobardes, no se supone, que alguien que es capaz de matar a quien sea, no debería ser capaz de reconocer sus acciones y acptar las consecuencias? La respuesta es obvia pero no puedo decirla, ya sabéis "así lo dice el código de la mafia".. Pero, quién le diría a Isabella Swan que todo eso la conduciría a algo totalmente diferente, totalmente nuevo si ella lo aceptaba, o ¿es que acaso estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida? **_

- Peter! Prepara los aposentos del señorito Black, a partir de hoy va a vivir con nosotros...- y dicho esto se retiró, con sus guardaespaldas pisándole los talones.

Se quedaron ella y Jacob solos, y él lo único que hizo fue sonreir arrogantemente, como si ella fuera un premio muy preciado por todo el mundo y él fuera el único que podía tenerlo. Ella no aguantó más, su comportamiento le estaba poniendo de los nervios! Y se suponía que ella tenía que casarse con éso! si ni siquiera le conocía, maldecía al maldito código de la mafia, maldecía a su padre por nunca tenerla en cuenta, por tratarla como un jugete, y una vez en su habitación decidió que las cosas iban a cambiar. Esta vez ella no sería el jugete porque, ¿cuál és el punto débil de Charlie Swan? Exactamente. Ella.

**_La pobre Isabella Swan tomó una decisión que cambió su vida. ¿Para bien o para mal? No soy nadie para juzgar eso._**

* * *

Lo sé, es muy raro, por cierto, aclarar la letra negrita/cursiva. Eso es un narrador, siempre he querido tener un narrador que no tenga nada que ver, como veis está narrado en tercera persona, pero a lo que me refiero es que siempre he querido alguien que comentara de forma omnipresente, no es que haya escrito muchos fics, pero esa idea me gusta. Así que la letra esa es basicamente eso. Espero que os haya gustado.

Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Bueno, quiero aclarar algo, este fic sinceramente no será muy largo, no es de esos fics que se tiran mucho tiempo, este pasa a la acción bastante rápido. También se debe a que está escrito en tercera persona, por lo tanto, no hago eso de un mismo cap desde dos puntos de vista, que no siginfica que no me gusta... no sé exactamente cuantos capitulos tendrá porque estoy en proceso de escribirlo, pero creo que como mucho tendrá 10. Si tiene alguno más será porque se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo, pero no se. Por lo tanto, se puede considerar que esto es un Minific.

No quiero hacerme quedar mal, pero no suelo subir tan a menudo, suelo tardar bastante más. Sólo lo dejo claro por si acaso luego tardo bastante en subir.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me ha hecho gracia, no pensaba que alguien fuera a contestar a este fic y me dijera que lo siguiera, gracias por eso. Sólo espero que os guste este cap.

* * *

**2-**

No era muy común que él se encargara de las cosas en la oficina, pero ese lunes le había tocado hacerlo, bueno, más bien Emmett le había ordenado que lo hiciera, pero él no tenía ningún problema con eso, es más, le gustaba más tener que atender a gente quejica y aburrida haciendo ver que las escuchaba, que tener que estar en la calle robando o jugándose la vida por algo totalmente inútil. Claramente, estar allí era mucho más cómodo, y menos arriesgado. Estaba repasando el último informe que le habían pasado, Charlie Swan sería el proximo objetivo, y el punto débil estaba claramente marcado. Una foto de una chica indicaba cual era. Era una chica preciosa, ojos castaños, pelo castaño ondulado, cara en forma de corazón. Si no fuera quien es, y él no hiciera lo que hace, seguramente le hubiera pedido para salir a alguna parte. Pero no podía ser así. Así que ella sería su próximo trabajo, no sería muy difícil.

_**He aquí, otra de los ejemplos del gran ego de los mafiosos masculinos, creen que son capaces de cumplir todo trabajo con la máxima eficacia. Pobre Edward, ¿en serio creía que todo sería tan fácil? Era inocente, pero ¿tanto? puede que la mafia te enseñe muchas cosas, pero si el amor se pone de por medio, no creo que ni la mafia sepa qué hacer.**_

Ella salió de casa esa noche con una gran chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba un corto vestido negro debajo que no se le veía, y unos tacones negros superfinos. Necesitaba ese toque para que el plan funcionara. Había decidido que, si no podía casarse con quien ella quisiera, no lo haría. Sabía que un matrimonio sin amor no llegaba a ningun sitio, y ella no quería eso, no quería ser infeliz, más de lo que ya era. Su padre le había dado muchas cosas, pero, la felicidad era un término que ella claramente no había podido tocar aún con sus delicadas y blancas manos, era algo que ella deseaba por encima de todo, sin importar cuan alto fuera el precio.

_**Y ése es uno de los errores de nuestra querida Isabella, todo tiene un precio, y aunque al principio siempre se está dispuesto a pagar por él, al final, no siempre se quiere pagar.**_

También sabía que si ella no podía vivir como ella quisiera, no lo haría. No viviría. Ése era su plan. A fin de cuentas, ella era el único punto débil de su padre, y dado que su padre tenía los días contados, los dos saldrían ganando. Reflexionando, su vida no había sido nada, no había tenido amigos, no había salido de fiesta, no había vivido, así que basicamente, era poco lo que la muerte se llevaba.

Caminó por las multitudinarias calle de Italia viendo como los turistas sonreían felices al hacerse una foto junto a alguna columna que el guía les ha dicho que fué de los dioses romanos, todo mentira. Observaba detenidamente la gente de los bares, sonriendo mientras sostenían sus vasos en sus manos y se sonreían, demostrando la felicidad que les provocaba estar en ese lugar, lo felices que eran. Porque ellos eran felices, venían a Roma y les gustaba, siempre estaba llena de gente, como si nunca nadie se cansara de verla. Y se preguntó. ¿Que és lo que debe tener Roma? y se dió cuenta de que no lo sabía. De que no había visto Roma en su vida, no había visto su tierra, su hogar en sus 17 años, y al fin y al cabo, esa sería otra cosa que se perdería.

Llegó por fin al gran edificio antiguo y entró. Subió al ascensor rezando que nadie la reconociese, si eso sucedía su plan fallaría. Sí, quería que la mataran, pero no de ésa manera, quería herir a su padre haciéndole ver que ella no era su jugete, que no podía manupularla como quisiera. Y no es que ella no quisiera a su padre, pero 17 años encerrada en una mansión no es la mejor manera de pasar la vida, su padre nunca estaba con ella, y prácticamente no podía hablar con nadie, lo único que podía hacer era leer y releer una y otra vez los pocos libros que su padre le permitía leer. Salió del ascensor. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ir, el despacho de Emmett Cullen estaba en el primer pasillo a la izquierda, la tercera puerta, el lugar donde ponía biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia allí sigilosamente, viendo como los guardias miraban sus piernas. Su plan había funcionado.

Él llevaba ya dos horas en ese escritorio, organizando papeles y libros, como un simple bibliotecario. No esperaba tener que estar trabajando de noche, pero debía acabar ese trabajo, así que se seguramente no dormiría. Se había quitado el jersei y se encontraba solo en una camiseta de manga corta. Estaba cogiendo unos folios que se encontraban sobre la mesa cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- Creí que las reuniones ya habían acabado- dijo él extrañado.

- En realidad, lo han hecho, pero quiero hablar contigo-

Ella entró en la pequeña y poco alumbrada habitación con su gabardina negra que enseñaba sus esveltas y largas piernas. Él se la quedó mirando. Realmente tenía un físico de espanto pero ¿qué hacia ella allí? ¿A caso quería hacerle más fácil el trabajo? Podría acabar con ella ahí mismo, pero antes quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Estaba decidiendo si la mataría antes de que pudiera salir, o si la dejaría ir para hacer el juego un poco más divertido.Y entonces se fijó en esas largas y finas piernas que sobresalían por debajo de esa corta gabardina negra. La chica se acercó unos pasos, se quito la cahqueta y la dejó doblada en su brazo, dejando a la vista su minivestido negro. Él abrió la boca, había venido a matarle, ¿o pensaba hacerlo con esas piernas? Y esos tacones, claramente estilizaban su figura. Pero era hora de hablar.

- Bienvenida- dijo él con voz pausada, intentando que no se notara el efecto que ella le causaba. ¿qué se le ofrece?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole el sillón del otro lado de la mesa.

- Soy Isabella Swan, y no me trates de usted, sólo tengo 17 años- contestó ella sentándose.

- Edward Cullen- dijo él a modo de presentación- ¿Entonces, vas a decirme qué quieres Isabella?- dijo el chico que empezaba a impacientarse, ¿por qué no le decía ya a lo que había venido?.

- Oh no, llámame Bella, odio mi nombre completo- hizo una pausa- he venido para hacer un trato.-

- ¿Qué clase de trato?-

- Quiero que salgas conmigo- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- primero, eso no es un trato y segundo, no saldría contigo a menos que quisiera morir.-

- Exactamente- dijo ella- eso es exactamente lo que quiero-

- No te sigo, ¿quieres verme muerto?-

- No me supondría ningún problema verte muerto, pero no, no es eso lo que vengo a buscar, déjame hablar y luego decides. La verdad es que esperaba encontrar a tu hermano, pero bueno, he encontrado algo mucho mejor, dado a que tienes más cualidades para el tipo de trabajo que yo busco. He oido mucho sobre tus trabajos en la ciudad y ahora creo que eres mi mejor elección, doy gracias porque seas tu el que está aqui y no tu hermano, además, tu me gustas más-

- ¿Has venido sólo para decirme que estoy más bueno que mi hermano?

- Ehh... abajo el ego! Déjame que obviamente sabes quien es mi padre y todo el poder que tiene en esta cuidad ¿verdad? - él asintió- pues mi padre cree que ha llegado el momento de que me case con alguien que pueda sustituirle cuando él sea asesinado, porque sí, todos sabemos que va a morir así.-

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-

- No me interrumpas. El asunto es que yo no quiero seguir con la vida que he llevado hasta ahora, estoy harta de la mafia, pero quiero mucho a mi padre y eso le dolería. Sé que puede parecer cobarde, y te doy permiso para juzgarme, pero dado a que si huyera acabaría muerta por ser quien soy, he pensado que podríamos hacerlo más rápido y menos doloroso para todos.-

- Entonces, si tu salieras conmigo, tu mafia no tendria mas remedio que matarte, si es que la mía no lo hubiera hecho antes.-

- Exacto-

- ¿Y qué me asegura que yo no saldré perdiendo?-

- Muy simple- dijo ella acercándose a la mesa y inclinándose un poco, cosa que hizo que se viera su prominente escote- tu no tienes que hacer nada, solo fingir, cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte lo único que tienes que hacer es fingir que sientes mi pérdida y todo eso, y al cabo de una semana, podrás irte con quien quieras. Ya lo sabes, así es la mafia. Ella se ha ido, pero hay otras mejores.-

- ¿Y qué gano yo con esto?- no podía concentrarse, esa chica de delante suyo le desconcertaba demasiado y además, le provocaba pensamientos demasiado vívidos, y ese escote...

- Por favor, ¿a caso crees que no sé que soy vuestro nuevo objetivo? sé que el siguiente es mi padre, y toda Italia sabe que yo soy su punto débil, piensa, si tú me mataras en el momento en que mi padre nos descubriera te llevarías la gloria, el reconocimiento de la mafia por haber matado a aquello que parecía tan guardado y atesorado, es decir, yo.Y después, dejando a mi padre en su punto débil, podrías matarle a él. Subirás a la cima, y supongo que eso es lo que quieres... ¿verdad? Claro que sí! ¿qué mafioso no querría eso?-dijo ella sin dejar que él contestara-. Además, te dejaré matar a Scott- hizo una pausa- sé que siempre has querido matarlo por lo que te hizo- levantó la mano y le tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo. En el momento en que sus pieles se tocaron, los dos sintieron una descarga, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó. Ella seguía recorriendo la cicatriz con sus finos dedos.- Además- dijo acercándose despacio hasta que se encontraba solo a 2 cm de la cara de su acompañante- no puedes negar la quimica que hay entre nosotros - se acercó un poco más- entonces? qué dices?

- Está bien- dijo el chico totalmente deslumbrado.

- Perfecto- sonrió la chica. Y acto seguido le rozó los labios con los suyos para después apartarse.- Mañana a las 9 esperame en la entrada de mi edificio. Adiós.- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba del despacho ondeando las caderas de una manera hipnotizante.

- Mañana...- dijo el chico aún medio atontado. La chica le había dejado la miel en la boca, había estado a punto de besarla, de besar esos carnosos y rojos labios. Y ella lo había hecho a drede, para que él se quedara con el deseo, tal y como había ocurrido. El chico se lamió los labios. Olían demasiado bien. Más pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza. Decidió darse una ducha, de las frías. Y vió, que ere sería el trabajo más difícil del mundo.

_**Sí, señorito Cullen, el deseo es algo que nadie puede controlar. "Lo mucho se vuelve poco con desear otro poco más" dijo una vez Quevedo, ¿a caso eso le estaba pasando a Edward? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿por qué quería que así fuera?**_

* * *

Sí, Bella esta bastante fuera del carácter, pero bueno, es obvio, aunque la verdadera Bella ya irá apareciendo a medida que esto avance. Aclarar otra cosa, todos son humanos, por mucho que sea Italia, aqui no hay ningún vampiro. Y última cosa, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustan las otras parejas, como Jasper y Alice, no voy a meterlas en el fic, esto es solo Bella y Edward. Emmett aparece por ser el hermano de Edward, pero no tiene un papel importante.

Bueno, dejad un review y decidme que os ha parecido, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo mucho que decir... simplemente tengo sueño, pero me apetecía subir capítulo. No sé porque. Me doy cuenta de que cada día soy más rara, pero bueno, o eso no tiene porque ser malo... estoy medio sobada asi que solo digo que espero que os guste!!

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**3-**

Era verano. Lo había visto al abrir sus cortinas esa mañana. El sol lucía alto en el cielo e iluminaba las calles de Roma, dándole un color dorado que se mezclaba con el azul del cielo. Había estado toda la noche planeando su escapada, era obvio que fuera donde fuera, los sequaces de su padre estarían siguiéndola, pero eso había ingeniado un plan. Útlimamente hacía muchos, pero estaba deseosa por salir a la calle, así que esperó que todo funcionara. Había decidido ponerse un sencillo pero corto vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Se ajustaba a su cintura, y bajaba con un estampado geometrico de color azul. Casi al final del vestido había una cenefa también azul que le hacía recordar al ambiente griego. Se puso unas pulseras en el brazo y unos zapatos de tacón el pelo llevaba una diadema blanca.

_**Una de las buenas cosas para las chicas de la mafia, es que siempre pueden vestir bien. Un hombre de la mafia no puede dejar a su mujer sin sus caprichos... porque claro, ellos creen que todo lo que una mujer quiere hacer es comprar. **_

Él sabía que fueran a donde fueran, tendría calor. Roma en verano no es un lugar que se puede transitar así como así, realmente necesitas ir ligero de ropa porque, con las grandes multitudes que te empujan y apretan, es bastante fácil ponerse a sudar. Se puso una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color marrón. Sólo faltaba media hora para encontrarse con ella, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse. Cogió su moto negra, otro casco, y se encaminó hacia la mansión de los Swan.

Las dos mafias no estaban relamente lejos, y se preguntaba como podían estar tan cerca y a la vez nunca haber podido ser capaz de acabar fácilmanete con los otros. Charlie Swan era un hombre de mucha importancia y siempre estaba protegido, pero si tenía en cuenta la proximidad a la que sus casas estaban, las cosas se suponían más fáciles.

Una vez vestida decidió empezar con el plan, era bastante simple, lo único que tenía que hacer era poner unos cuantos somníferos en el desayuno de su padre, provocando que éste cayera dormido de repente, la guardia se asustara y le llevara al hospital, y nadie se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba. En cuanto a Jacob, bueno, ya vería que haría con él. Cogió las tres píldoras del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde su padre estaba a punto de empezar a desayunar.

- Padre - dijo dándole un abrazo mientras con una de las manos tiraba las pastillas al café - espero que hayas dormido bien-

- Pues... sí-

- Me alegro- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todo parecía ir bien. Su padre se tomó el café y al poco tiempo empezó a quedarse dormido. En el momento en que su cabeza tocó la mesa, como si eso hubiera disparado la alarma, todos los guardias salieron corriendo a ver qué le pasaba. Lo cargaron rápido y se lo llevaron al coche para llevarlo al hospital. Bella sabía que no volverían hasta la noche, a su padre le costaría despertarse.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la salida una manó la cogió fuertemente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Jacob.

- Oh, si sabes hablar!- sólo estaba haciendo tiempo para inventarse una buen excusa, ella no había contado con encontrarle, y eso le dificultaba las cosas-

- Sí, ahora respondeme!- ordenó él.

- De compras-

- Entonces voy contigo...- dijo serio.-

- NO!- él la miró extrañado- es que ya sabes... no quiero que te aburras, tantas tiendas, en todas hay lo mimso... además, digo, no me gustaría que vieras la ropa interior que me compro... tengo la ilusion de que sea una sorpresa para el día de la boda - para el cual ya estaré muerta, pensó- y si vinieras se perdería la emoción-

- A mí no me importa...-

- Pero...- ya no sabía que decir.-

- Señorito Black! Algo le ha pasado a Charlie, tiene que ir al hospital a verle, si va a ser su sucesor tiene que estar con él en el momento de su muerte, ya sabe, el código de la mafia y todo eso-

- Sí claro... volveré por la noche- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

- De acuerdo... no se puede desobedecer al código, ya sabes, es muy importante- dijo ella.

- Adiós- dijo él mientras se iba.

Todos se fueron, la casa estaba sola con ella. Pero ella no quería quedarse allí, había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa casa, y aunque siempre estuviera llena de gente, ella la sentía como en ese momento, completamente vacía. No es que fuera un persona de necesitaba depender de las demás, pero un poco de compañía nunca es mala, el problema es que nunca la tenía.

Aparcó la moto y miró el reloj, las 9 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Ella le había dicho que estuviera allí y él estaba. ¿Y si era una trampa para acabar con él? Le entró el pánico y que pensó en la idea de irse, de huir de ese lugar, era demasiado joven para morir, sólo tenía 17 años, y muchas veces deseaba haber nacido en otro lugar, en otra familia. Un golpe de puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, allí estaba ella, radiante con su vestido blanco con decoración azul. Se veía preciosa. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban mas que el sol de la mañana ¿qué le hacia tan feliz? ella se fue acercando, ella en la sombra y él esperándola al sol sentado en su moto, como si fueran de dos mundos distintos, y en realidad, era algo bastante parecido.

Cuando llegó a la frontera del sol, lo primero que hizo fue estirar la mano para que el sol se la tocara directamente. Era una gran sensación, su piel se calentaba y le hormigueaba por el calor, pero se sentía tan bien. Adelantó un paso y dejó que todo su cuerpo fuera tocado por el astro rey, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese sentimiento de alegría que le recorría el cuerpo. Edward la miraba, y veía su cara tranquila y plácida, los reflejos de su pelo bajo el sol, sus rasgos, todo. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte así todo el dia? - preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Sería éso algo malo?- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

- Bueno, podrías hacerte quemaduras, seguramente con lo blanca que estás el sol hará que tu piel se queme, no te has puesto protector ¿verdad?-

- Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez- dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo por fin sus obres marrones- bonita moto-

- Gracias, ¿que tienes planeado para hoy?- preguntó-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo planeado?- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

- Oh, vamos, ¿vas a decirme que la chica que tiene planeada hasta su propia muerte, no tiene un plan para hoy?-

- Tienes razón, pero por muy ridículo que parezca no tengo nada planeado, sólo tengo una idea principal de lo que quiero hacer.- dijo ella poniendose el casco y subiéndose a la parte de atrás de la moto donde el chico se encontraba.

- ¿Y qué se supone que és eso?- dijo él de repente nervioso.

- Nunca he visto Roma-

Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se agarró bien fuerte a ella, y sin más, la moto arrancó, dando comienzo a un día de verano.

_**Edward estaba a punto de descubrir que Bella no era precisamente como él creía que era. Puede que eso le molestara. O puede que no.**_

* * *

Una cosa que sé que hago mucho en esta historia ( si se le puede llamar así) es cambiar de personaje. A veces es un poco lioso porque estoy hablando de Edward y de repente salto a Bella, pero no sé, a mi me sale así, así que así es como va a quedarse, además, así aporta un poco de las dos partes. (Ahora contad cuantas veces he dicho así en la útlima linea)

Las líneas están abiertas para cualquier tipo de criticas!

Un saludoo!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review!! Me alegro de que les interese el fic... y bueno, por si alguien lo lee pero no deja coment, gracias por pasarse tambien!! Hoy no dejo mucha nota, no estoy inspirada.

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**4-**

- Me encanta el sol-

- ¿Por qué? sólo es el sol- preguntó él girando su cara para verla.

Estaban sentados en unas escaleras de una pequeña plaza. Ella estaba medio tumbada, para que el sol le diera por todos los lados. Había decidido llevarla allí porque, si la llevaba a cualquier otro lugar, lo más probable es que alguien les viera y por alguna razón, no quería que eso pasara.

- ¿No vas a responderme?-

- No -

- Tengo curiosidad...¿cómo pudiste salir sin que te siguieran?- questionó Edward.

- Somníferos - contestó simplemente.

- Una explicación de algo más que una palabra ¿por favor?-

- Creí que eras lo suficientemente listo como para entenderlo, ahora veo que no - dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa a lo que él respondió con una mirada impaciente - simplemente le puse somníferos a mi padre en el café. Ya sabes, en cuanto su cabeza ha tocado la mesa toda la guardia ha corrido hacia él para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, al ver que no despertaba, han tenido que llevárselo al hospital, y a mi padre nadie le deja solo, así que ha sido una buena oportunidad para escapar-

- Intersante, es un buen truco-

- Sí bueno, después de toda una noche de divagaciones, algo se me tendría que ocurrir ¿no?-

Él simplemente asintió. Hacía por lo menos una hora que se encontraban ahí y realmente no habían hecho nada, ella tomaba el sol y él simplemente la miraba.

_**Podemos mirar a todos lados, podemos mirar a alguien o a algo, pero solo vemos realmente aquello que nos importa, o nos intriga.**_

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?-

- Creí que te lo había dejado bastante claro ayer... no quiero seguir con esta vida, y mi padre está empeñado en que lo haga...- dijo ella cansada de tener que repetirlo.

- No me refiero a éso- la interrumpió él.- Quería decir, de todos los sitios a donde podríamos haber ido, ¿por qué has escogido Roma? vives aquí desde siempre, ¿por qué querrías ver algo que ya has visto?-

- A veces creo que no me escuchas cuando hablo. Nunca he visto Roma- dijo bajando la cara-

- ¿Nunca?- dijo él sorprendido-

- No.-

- Entonces debo suponer que ésta es tu primera vez...- dijo él levantandose con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.-

- Pues sí-

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí sentados? Roma nos espera!- y le tomó la mano, levantándola del suelo.

Debido a ese movimiento brusco ella se tropezó con un escalón, pero antes de que pudiera caer, la mano que le agarraba estaba firmemente tirando de ella, acercándola a algo cálido, un cuerpo, Edward. Se separaron rápidamente y ella musitó un casi inaudible gracias mientras un rubor escarlata subía a sus pálidas mejillas. Él lo decidió, le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

- Y, ¿adónde quiere usted llevarme señorito Cullen?- cortó ella el silencio.

- Oh no, por favor, llámame Edward, odio mi nombre...- dijo imitándola.

- Eh! - se quejó Bella mientas le daba un golpe jugetón en el brazo- tú no tienes porque odiar tu nombre, es bonito, pero el mío es simplemente...-

- Precioso- ella simplemente rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

- Llévame, a donde sea-

- De acuerdo-

Esta vez no se subieron a la moto, Edward iba a llevarla a un sitio bastante cercano a donde se encontraban, era una pequeña colina que se encontraba a las afueras de Roma, a unos dos minutos a pie. Lo más bonito de todo era que, desde allí, podía observarse toda la ocupada ciudad desde un punto de vista precioso, tenía la impresión de que a Bella le encantaría.

Iban tomados de la mano. Como él ya sabía, Roma era una ciudad demasiado bulliciosa, incluso en las afueras, y algo le hacía querer asegurarse de que Bella no se separara de él, de que estuviera bien. Seguramente sería por el miedo de perder a su objetivo y que otro se alzara con la victoria.

_**O seguramente se trataba solo en el hecho de que Edward no quería soltar su mano. Si bien el tacto es uno de nuestros menos utilizados sentidos, un roce, una caricia o simplemente tener la mano tomada con alguien, puede despertar muchos más sentimientos que una imagen, un olor, un sonido o un sabor.**_

- Es precioso- decía ella mientras se sentaba en la hierba. Sabía que eso ensuciaría su vestido, y que no habría modo de quitar esas manchas después, pero no le importaba. Las vistas desde allí eran fantásticas, la dorada Roma bajo sus pies, con toda esa gente que ahora quedaba reducida a simples puntos.

- Sí, lo sé, vengo aquí siempre que necesito pensar o relajarme- contestó él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pasaron un rato contemplando la gran ciudad hasta que ella habló.

- ¿Sabes por qué me gusta el sol?-

- ¿Eh?- él se sorprendió con esa pregunta-

- Me hace sentir libre. Nunca, en todos los años que llevo viviendo, he salido a que me de el sol. He estado encerrada en casa, sin saber que hacer, ni poder hablar con nadie. No he tenido vida. El hecho de saber que el sol me alumbra, me hace sentir libre. Sé que estarás pensando por qué te estoy contando todo esto, y la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé. ¿sabes? miro hacia atrás y lo único que veo es que no he vivido nada, es triste decirlo pero, hoy está siendo el mejor día de mi vida y lo estoy pasando con la persona que va a matarme. - en los labios de la chica se asomó una sonrisa triste- Y aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz por ser, por primera vez, capaz de hacer algo yo misma. Sé que mi padre no me ve así, pero si pudiera por lo menos mostrarle quien soy.-

Él no sabía que contestar, pensaba que la vida de Bella había sido de color de rosa. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella como la gran mimada de Charlie Swan, la niña que tenía todo lo que quería y que siempre era feliz, pero no era así, y él acababa de oírlo.

- Muchas veces, deseo no ser quien soy, deseo haber nacido en cualquire otro sitio con cualquier otra familia, no ser parte de lo que soy. - siguió diciendo ella- Estoy harta de ser el punto débil de alguien. Porque, dios! solo soy éso! ¿a caso alguien me ha tomado en cuenta por quien soy? ¿Alguien habla de mí como Bella Swan a secas? ¿sin mencionar a mi padre ni a toda esta mierda de la mafia.? - hizo una pausa- Escucha, perdona que te lo esté contando todo a tí, no es mi intención agobiarte ni hacerte pensar que soy una víctima del cruel destino que me ha tocado vivir, pero eres la primera persona con la que siento que puedo hablar de ésto y, no sé, puede que me equivoque, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.-

Él seguía ahí sin decir nada. Ella dudaba entre quedarse o irse, después de aquella declaración sobre todo lo que sentía sobre lo que había sido su vida, seguramente él consideraría que ella era una de esas niñas tontas y quejicas y que lo más prudente era romper con el trato. No le culpaba por eso, al fin y al cabo, poca gente del mafia no saldría corriendo después de eso, porque claro ¿irse de la mafia? ¿tener una familia normal? que ideas tan ridículas eran ésas!. Se levantó haciendo ademán de irse.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras se iba.

- Yo también lo deseo-

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella girándose sorprendida y confundida a la vez ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-

- Yo también deseo ser alguien que nunca podré ser.- ella volvió a sentarse junto a él despacio- Desde el momento en que tuve conciencia y pude ver realmente en que clase de familia estaba metido deseo no ser quien soy, quiero a mi familia, pero no quiero esto para mí. No quiero tener que jugármela simplemente porque a alguien le ha parecido importante liquidar un asunto. Estoy harto de ser alguien que tiene que estar pendiente de su vida cada dos por tres, quiero ser libre, quiero pasear por la calle sin tener que echar a correr si alguien me ve o, simplemente quiero, quiero sentirme bien conmigo mismo, y no puedo.-

Otro largo silencio inundó la atmosfera que habían creado solo para ellos dos.

_**El silencio otorga, el silencio duele, el silencio mata. Algunas veces el silencio es cómodo, sabiendo que las palabras arruinarían el momento, otras veces es un silencio que no se quiere romper, no por comodidad, sinó por miedo.**_

- Siento... siento mucho lo de tu padres- dijo ella abordando otro tema.

- No te preocupes, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar, mi padre ya había hecho el testamento unos días antes, ya estaban preparados para ello...-

- Pero aún así ha tenido que ser difícil, al fin y al cabo son tus padres...-

- No creo que puedas decirme nada, no soy yo el que está planeando la muerte de su padre...- dijo él ofendido.

- No estoy planeando la muerte de mi padre, sólo la mía.-

- ¿Y tu madre?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Nunca he oido hablar de ella-

- Eso es porque tuvo la suerte de irse cuando yo era pequeña. Mi madre era una gran persona, pero no quería esta vida para ella. Se casó con mi padre antes de que éste se hiciera uno de los magnates italianos y estuvo con él al principio, pero vio que eso no era lo que ella quería y, muy a diferencia de mí, encontró un mejor camino para hacerlo-

- ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Se fue de casa. Yo debía tener como cinco años. Era una noche en la que no podía dormir y oí a mis padres discutir, pensaba que todo se solucionaría, pero no fue así. Hizo las maletas y salió por la puerta.- Bella bajó la cabeza- Recuerdo que la seguí como una loca antes de que se fuera, mi madre era la única que me dejaba salir a la calle, ella creía que tenía que crecer como cualquier niña.- sonrió tristemente- El día en que se fue, salí corriendo de casa justo cuando ella se subía al taxi, me dijo que un día volvería a buscarme, que solo tenía que esperarla.- ella iba alternando sus ojos entre el chico y el suelo, las palabras que salían de su boca era una parte muy interior suya, y revelarlas a alguien significaba quedar expuesta a que jugaran con ella. Pero le daba igual, no tendría tiempo para arrepentirse- Y una vez arrancó el coche, lo único que hize fue correr detrás del taxi para que me llevara con ella, pero no lo hizo. La última vez que la ví fué cuando desaparecía por la esquina de la calle.- Hizo una pausa, su voz sonaba triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar- a partir de los 8 años salía cada dos días de casa,siempre de noche, hacia la calle por la que ella se había ido, esperando a verla volver a por mí. Y ahora sigo saliendo cada dos noches a esa calle, para ver si ella viene, pero nunca lo hace.- su voz se volvió frustrada- Y lo peor de todo, es que no soy capaz de mirar por esa esquina, por miedo de darme realmente cuenta de que ella no va a venir-

- ¿Sabes una cosa Bella?- dijo él.

- ¿Qué?- dijo mirándole tristemente.-

- Yo hubiera vuelto a buscarte.-

_**Yo hubiera venido a salvarte.**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!!

Se acepta todo tipo de criticas... solo hace falta darle a la letra verde!

Un saludoo!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa! Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y añaden esta historia en alerta o en favoritos...xD me hacen feliz!! Bueno, hoy va a salir el primer trailer de luna nueva!! Siii, ya era hora, la verdad es que desgraciadamente por culpa de los horarios no podre verlo en directo pero bueno, habra que verlo en el youtube... bueno, sin decir nada más, espero que os guste el cap.

* * *

**5-**

Se levantó del mejor de los humores en los que nunca se había encontrado. La charla de ayer con Edward le había ayudado a desahogar todo lo que sentía dentro, además de que se había dado cuenta de que tenía mucho en común con el chico de cabello bronze y profundos ojos verdes.

Su padre ya estaba de vuelta en casa, y tan feliz como siempre.

- Bella, hoy he estado pensando y debido al incidente de ayer, creo que tendré que adelantar tu boda. La tenía planeada para dentro de 3 meses, pero creo que lo mejor será hacerla el mes que viene-

- C-cl-claro...- no sabía qué decir, su plan se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no le daría tiempo a hacer todas esas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir, pero bueno, ése era su objetivo principal y debía ser cumplido.

- Así me gusta hija, sabía que te alegrarías de mi decisión- ¿A caso me ves feliz? ¿ a caso sabes como me siento en este momento? quería gritarle Bella a su padre, pero en lugar de eso calló, como hacía siempre.

Había quedado de verse con Bella por la noche, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esa chica tenía. La manera en la que le había contado todo, como si él fuera un amigo de toda la vida, alguien que conociera profundamente, y no alguien a quien acababa de conocer le había sorprendido. Realmente, era un chica rara, pero con mucho encanto, con algo que a él le llamaba la atención. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero ya no sabía de que manera lo hacía, como un trabajo del que debía ocuparse, o de la chica de su edad con sus mismas preocupaciones y sus mismos anhelos. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente la vida no podía limitarse en estudiar, salir con los amigos, tener una familia, y acabar muriendo de viejo? ¿Por qué el no podría vivir nunca eso? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer un testamento días antes de saber que sería asesinado tal y como hizo su padre? Era ridículo, todo era ridículo, toda esta mafia, toda esta muerte en vano. Todo era estúpidamente ridículo.

Se vistió informalmente con una camisa azul, una americana negra y unos pantalones tejanos pero elegantes. No sabía cual era el plan, pero si sales por Roma de noche, los únicos lugares a los que puedes ir son los pubs.

Bella se había pasado la tarde releyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, uno de sus libros favoritos. Lo había encontrado un día en la habitación de su padre, una caja que supuso, y no se equivocaba, eran las pertenencias que su madre no se llevó aquél día, quizá porque sabía que con lo curiosa que Bella podía llegar a ser, las encontraría un día. Quizá su madre le había dejado aquellos libros para demostrarle algo, para explicarle algo.

_**Pero aquellos libros solo hablaban de amores imposibles, amores que iban más allá de cualquier sentimiento, amores por los que se sufría.**_

Esos libros le hacían preguntarse si algún día ella legaría a tener a alguien como Romeo a su lado, alguien que fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella, de dárselo todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Y también se preguntaba si alguna vez ella sería la Julieta de alguien. El amor era algo que desconocía, pero que no tendría tiempo de disfrutar.

Sabía que irían a un pub, así que se puso un vestido de cóctel morado con escote palabra de honor, se ceñía a la cintura con un lazo al lado y caía como abombado. Era muy corto. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón color nude, ese día quería destacar por su vestido. Se pintó muy poco, dejando que se la viera de una manera muy natural, peinó su pelo con una cola al lado y decidió que se veía presentable. ¿Que cómo iba a escaparse esa noche? No podía utilizar el truco de los somníferos otra vez, no con su padre. Jacob había estado todo el día observándola desde cerca, y no podía permitirse que él la siguiera. Quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba con alguien totalmente de fuera, alguien con quien estuviera cómoda. Y ella sabía que ése alguien era Edward.

Era extraño ver como habían cambiado las cosas, ella sólo había ido a pedirle que salieran para que su padre les descubriera, momento que estaba planeando y que pensaba hablar con Edward, pero después de la charla de ayer, sintió que realmente tenía un gran conexión con ese chico, y que, ya que iba a irse igualmente, quería por lo menos conocerle algo más.

El plan de hoy era, administrar los somniferos en la cena de Jacob. Con su padre no había problema, había estado escapandose muchas noches desde los 8 años como para que ahora su padre empezase a notar algo.

Esta vez no irían en moto. Aprovecharían para ir a cualquiera de los pubs que se encontraban cerca de la mansión, así que hirían caminando. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, él no pudo reprimir abrir la boca. Estaba preciosa, más de lo que estaba ayer mientras tomaba el sol. Esa chica no dejaría nunca de soprenderle.

- Tengo que contarte algo- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?- al chico se le hacía raro que se tuvieran tanta confianza al segundo día de conocerse, pero no le parecía mal, era algo que le gustaba.

- Mi padre ha adelantado mi boda - dijo ella molesta.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Todo fue por el estúpido truco de los somníferos, está paranoico con que le van a matar y se tomó éso como su primera señal, ahora quiere que me case con Jacob porque quiere llevarme hasta el altar y quiere ver como me caso con el hombre que me hará mas feliz en toda mi vida - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Un momento... ¿tu prometido es Jacob Black?-

- Sí, ¿le conoces?-

- Desgraciadamente sí.- hizo una pausa- fue uno de los que se encargaron de matar a mi padre.-

- La cuestión es que, no quiero casarme con él! - dijo ella cambiando de tema para que su acompañante no se pusiera triste. No le gustaba ver esos ojos verdes apagados.- me trata como si fuera un jugete, como si yo no tuviera opinión propia, exactamente igual que mi padre.- hizo una pausa- ¿realmente todo el mundo me ve como algo que puedes usar y después tirar?- preguntó ella con voz triste.-

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo él esquivando contestar a esa pregunta-

Entraron al pub. Era un espacio muy grande, con muchos sofás de color blanco y una gran barra donde se encontraba gente hablando. Se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?-

- No puedo beber alcohol, no se tú, pero yo tengo 17 años-

- Yo también tengo 17 años, así que no te estaba ofreciendo alcohol- dijo con una sonrisa

- Una Coca-cola me sirve, gracias-

Él se fué dejandola sola en la mesa y ella sintió de golpe la presión del lugar. Se sentía pequeña entre toda esa gente, insigificante era una palabra que iba más con el adjetivo de su sensación. Era como si realmente ella no estuviera allí, como si lo estuviera viendo desde fuera, desde otros ojos. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos con tal de relajarse. Si bien es verdad que era la primera vez que entraba a un sitio de esos, nunca hubiera imaginado reaccionar de esa manera tan... peculiar. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo inesperado.

- Hola guapa... ¿has venido tu solita?- por su aliento y su incapacidad por hablar correctamente pudo adivnar que estaba borracho, y lo peor de todo, ese hombre debía tener más de 30 años.

- Pues... no- dijo nerviosa, ese hombre le daba miedo, aunque ella no sabía porque.-

- Bueno, puedes dejar a tu acompañante y pasar una buena noche conmigo, no creo que a él le importe- y mientras decía esto, el hombre deslizaba su mugrienta mano por el hombro de la chica.-

- Suéltame!- le dijo ella-

- No! tu y yo vamos a pasar una buena noche, quieras o no!- dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella para que se levantara y caminara. Bella no sabía que hacer. perfecto! pensaba, que bonita experiencia ser violada un mes antes de morir. Sería un gran recuerdo.-

- No vas a ninguna parte con ella- sonó una voz aterciopelada pero fría y cruel al mismo tiempo-

- ¿ Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?-

- ¿A caso no has oído lo que te ha dicho? te ha dicho que la sueltes... no jueges conmigo Iulio, si no quieres tener problemas- el hombré abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba que ese chico se supiera su nombre- ahora vete, y no vuelvas a tocarla, ¿me has entendido?- el hombre asintió y dejó ir el brazo de la chica, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya había huido del pub.-

En un acto impulsivo, Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, sollozando en su pecho. Había pasado miedo, los dos lo habían hecho. Ella por su vida, y él por ella.

- No pasa nada Bella... nadie te volverá a tocar, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió en su pecho mientras su llanto iba aminorando.

- Gracias- dijo ella

- No hay de que-

- Edward...- dijo Bella dudosa.

- ¿Sí?-

- Quiero irme de aquí... a cualquier sitio-

- ¿Confías en mí?-

- Sí-

_**Si la confianza es algo que se tarda siglos en forjar, ¿por qué a veces confiamos más en los extraños que en la gente que conocemos de toda la vida? Quizá sea porque sabemos que no volveremos a ver a esa persona nunca, o porque aunque sepa nuestras verdades, no puede hacernos daño.**_

* * *

Bueno si, se que la situación es muy cliche porque eso del borracho se pone mucho, pero siempre me habia hecho gracia.

¿alguien mas se ha dado cuenta del final de aladdín? Jajja... yo me acabo de dar cuenta ahora cuando estaba repasando el cap por si me había dejado algo...xD y ese es el momento en el que al le dice a jasmine si confía en ella y se la lleva con la alfombra voladora por el cielo y van hasta la casa de Hercules y todo...xD bueno, solo era un dato curioso. Edward basicamente lo dice porque es él el que la va a llevar a cualquier sitio, es más o menos así. Bueno, ayer acabé de escribir el cap 6 pero tardare en subirlo... puede que tenga que cambiar algo...

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas! Solo hay que darle a la letra verde!!

Un saludo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**6-**

-¿Nunca?-

- ¿Qué tiene éso de raro?-

- Bueno, es muy raro que no hayas comido nunca un helado de Giovanni's.-

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comer uno de estos helados si ni siquiera he salido de casa? además, aunque hubiera salido, no creo que hubiera llegado hasta aquí-

- Oh vamos Bella! Pero Giovanni's es una de las heladerías más famosas de Roma! ¿Ni siquiera has oído hablar de ella?-

- Edward, solo es una heladería.-

- Eso lo dices porque aún no has probado uno de estos helados...- se dirigió al hombre del otro lado del mostrador- hola buenos días, uno de chocolate y...- se giró hacia Bella- ¿de qué lo quieres?-

- De fresa-

Una vez el hombre les dió sus helados y Edward los pagó, muy a pesar de Bella, los dos partieron hacia la ciudad. Él había decidido llevarla por la ruta turística, quería que ella no se quedara sin ver Roma, la Roma que todo el mundo veía. Ella también tenía que ver todo aquello. Había sido una difícil decisión ya que no le gustaba tener que pensar que cualquier persona podría estar viéndolos, y si era así, no tardarían en informar a Charlie y el plan de Bella se haría efectivo. Se suponía que esa idea tenia que hacerle feliz, él cumpliría su parte y además, utilizando el pretexto de que estaba con ella con el fin de matarla después de hacerla sufrir, subiría a la cima de la mafia, y podría estar a la altura de su hermano. Pero éso no era lo que él quería, ya se lo había dicho a la chica. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado, a parte de por lo deslumbrado que había quedado, era por el hecho de ser aceptado por su hermano y su familia.

_**Aceptación. Algo que todos buscan en los demás. Pero ¿por qué, cuando llega el momento de ser aceptados, no sentimos esa sensación de bienestar que creíamos que nos provocaría?¿por qué nos sentimos vacíos? no se trata de cambiar para que te acepten, se trata de que te acepten por ser quien eres. ¿Verdad?**_

- Tenías razón- dijo ella sacándolo de su ensoñación. Él la miró con cara de confundido- Sobre el helado, está muy bueno.-

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero hacía ya un rato que se había terminado su helado. A Bella aún le faltaba un poco, así que se quedó observándola. Le parecía realmente sexy la manera en la que ella se metía la pequeña cucharita de plástico transparente en la boca y como se la sacaba lentamente disfrutando el sabor del helado. Ella le miró y empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso.-

- Tienes un poco de helado - dijo llevando la mano hacia la parte superior del labio inferior del chico donde había quedado un poco del helado de chocolate- justo aquí.-

Ella le pasó el dedo por los labios para quitarle el helado restante. Él no pudo decir nada, ese roce le había dejado atontado. El tacto del dedo de Bella en sus labios había sido algo que había creado una reacción en su barriga. Ella bajó la mano lentamente, y volvió a comerse el helado. Sin que ella le viera, él se pasó los dedos por la parte del labio que ella le había tocado y sonrió.

******

- ¿Cuántas monedas has dicho que son?-

- Si tiras una moneda significa que volverás a Roma, si tiras dos monedas encontrarás el amor y si tiras tres te divorciarás-

- Creo que es mejor que no tire ninguna... ya sabes, no creo que pueda hacer ninguna de esas cosas- él asintió, y por alguna razón que en ese momento ignoraba, ese comentario le había dolido.

- Claro... si quieres puedes tirarlas por mí-

- ¿Me dejarías?-

- Sí, ya he tirado muchas al largo de mis diecisiete años de vida- él sonrió al ver la amplia sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de la chica.-

- Vale, pero no mires, quiero que sea algo que sólo yo sepa-

- De acuerdo- dijo él con una sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando ella se portaba como una niña que pedía permiso para hacer las cosas. Bella era muy curiosa, y eso lo había aprendido en los últimos días que había pasado con ella.-

Estaban en la Fontana de Trevi. Uno de los lugares más conocidos de Roma. Era muy bonita, y Bella estaba realmente maravillada con ella. Se sentía un poco triste, porque estos últimos días se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que se había perdido por culpa de su padre y de su profesión. Se acercó a la fuente y se puso de espaldas, Edward le había explicado que para tirar las monedas debías ponerte de espaldas y tirarlas con la mano izquierda por encima del hombro derecho. Se sacó dos monedas del bolsillo. Sabía que era lo que quería para Edward. Él merecía ser feliz, y ése era su mayor deseo.

Una vez hubo lanzado las monedas se dirigió al sitio donde Edward estaba esperándola. Recorrieron un poco más el lugar, pero sin irse de esa zona. Edward se tensó de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella-

- Bella... ahora no puedo explicartelo, sólo corre, vamos!-

Y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola detrás suyo. Ella no entendía por qué estaban corriendo ¿A caso ése era uno de los juegos de Edward? Se giró hacia atrás y lo vió, entre la multitud, un hombre con un traje negro y un escudo, el de los Swan. Estaban huyendo para que no les vieran juntos, para que no les descubireran, pero ¿por qué? ¿a caso no era ése el objetivo principal? ¿tanta era la obsesión de Edward en acabar con ella él mismo? Esas preguntas acechaban su cabeza, pero ella seguía corriendo, la mano de su acompañante le proporcionaba seguridad y calor, además de ese sentimiento de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Había sido un buen día para ponerse shorts, pensó para si misma.

Llegaron a una oscura calle y él la apoyó contra la pared, tratando de esconderla bajo su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones estaban enterecortadas, la carrera les había dejado casi sin aire, más a ella, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr. Estaban muy cerca del otro, tanto que podían sentir sus respectivos alientos, él tenía los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Bella y ella simplemente le miraba a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Una respuesta que no encontraba.

- Si llega a vernos...-

Hubo un breve silencio.

- ¿No sientes la tentación?-

- ¿La tentación de qué?- dijo él mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de ella, que estaba recostada en la fría pared de piedra.-

- De matarme, de obtener la gloria - él se separó un poco.

- Sabes que no es éso lo que quiero - dijo dejándola por fin libre.-

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?-

- Parece que ahora eres tú la que no me escucha...-

- Sé que no quieres ser quien eres... pero ¿quién quieres ser? ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?-

- Por mucho que desee algo, no se va a cumplir, todo serán sueños, y tendré que vivir con ello...-

- Pero no me parece justo...-

- La vida no es justa.- hizo una pausa - vámonos, no creo que sea seguro seguir deambulando por la ciudad.-

Volvió a tomarla de la mano. Ese gesto se había vuelto muy común ultimamente, era como una costumbre, él le cogía la mano y ella se dejaba llevar, todo estaba bien, los dos se sentían de una manera diferente al tocarse, y eso les gustaba, era una sensación, como decirlo, una sensación de plenitud y de necesidad. Quizá ¿amor? quien sabe.

_**El misterio del amor es más profundo que el misterio de la muerte / Oscar Wilde**_

Llegaron a un edificio de cinco plantas. Edward se sacó las llaves del bolsillo con la mano que tenía libre, no quería soltar a Bella, _no quería sentirse solo_. Entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor, no hablaron mientras el aparato subía, ella sólo miraba el número que iba cambiado de los pisos, y él miraba su largo y castaño pelo. Cuando por fin el ascensor paró, Edward salió primero, indicándole a Bella el camino. Llegaron a una puerta, él abrió y entraron.

Y aunque ella no tenía intención de hablar, tampoco lo podría haber hecho. El apartamento en el que se encontraba era pequeño pero acogedor y personal a la vez. Todo estaba ordenado y era muy luminoso. Un sitio ideal para ella.

- Wow... esto es...- miraba hacia todos los lados- indescriptible...-

- No hay para tanto, ven, creo que es hora de que comamos algo, no podemos caer desmayados a causa de tanto correr- ella le siguió hasta la cocina-

- ¿Aquí vives tú?- preguntó ella.-

- Sí - ella frunció el ceño- ¿No te gusta?-

- Oh, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que creía que toda la familia vivía en la misma mansión...-

- Sí, bueno, yo me salto un poco todas esas reglas del código...- dijo mientras sacaba unas galletas y dos vasos.-

- Siempre he querido una cosa así para mí, un lugar propio donde poder vivir tranquila... hubiera sido genial poder tenerlo- suspiró ella sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.-

- ¿Te parece mal si comemos galletas? ahora mismo no tengo nada más...- dijo el medio riéndose y cambiando el tema para aliviar la tensión que se había creado.-

- Sí, después del helado tampoco tengo mucho hambre...-

Comieron y hablaron sobre temas triviales como el color favorito o los grupos de musica. Bella no tenía muchos, ya que su padre tampoco era permisivo en ese término, Edward se dio cuenta de que realmente, su padre no era permisivo con nada y entendía por qué Bella había decidido su plan de ésa manera.

Y hablando de su plan, él ya no sabía que hacer, se preguntaba si era lo correcto hacerlo, después de unos días en su compañía se había dado cuenta de que esa chica no tenía ninguna culpa de ser quien era, aún tenía posibilidades de irse, de iniciar una nueva vida, _de ser feliz_. Cosa que él no tenía. Y quería que ella fuera feliz, no quería verla inmovil con un vestido negro mientras su padre lloraba su muerte al lado de su ataúd, si es que seguía con vida para ése entonces. No podía. Después de ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Algo que le asustaba. Si bien era joven, sabía que algunas de las decisiones que se toman en la vida pueden darte problemas y hacerte sufrir, y él creía que ésta era una de ellas, un error. Y ¿matarla? ¿él mismo? sabía que a estas alturas era imposible, sabía que a estas alturas él moriría por ella, por darle un oportunidad, para que viviera otra nueva vida. Él no la mataría, no dejaría que la mataran, lo había decidido.

Ella le miraba con una expresion divertida en el rostro, desde hacía unos cuantos minutos, él no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y éso a ella le hacía gracia. "Debe estar peleandose consigo mismo" pensó ella. Si tan sólo supiera...

_**¿Romeo y Julieta eran valientes o cobardes? ¿Qué es morir por amor? Un acto de rendición, un acto de cobardes al no enfrentarse a la vida, ¿o un acto de amor, de valentía por saber que se renuncia a todo por el otro, a la vida?. Romeo y Julieta eran Romeo y Julieta. Edward y Bella son bastante diferentes a ellos, en algunos sentidos, claro.**_

-Y no vas a hacerme una visita guiada por tu apartamento?-

-No creo que encuentres nada interesante...-

-Oh vamos! esto es tan o más interesante que Roma!-

Él se levantó y ella le siguió.

-No hay mucho que enseñar Bella, aquí está mi cuarto, la cocina, la sala, el comedor y un cuarto especial...-

- ¿Un cuarto especial?-

- Sí-

- ¿Y no pretendes enseñármelo? no sé que tienes ahí dentro... pero sea lo que sea no se lo diré a nadie- dijo ella sonriendo-

- Está bien- dijo Edward resignado-

Y abrió la puerta que conducía a ese cuarto especial. Era un sala bastante grande, con las paredes pintadas de color azul, no había nada. Sólo un piano. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia el piano y pasó sus dedos por éste, como acariciándolo. Él se soprendió por ese gesto.

- Es precioso- dijo ella.- ¿sabes tocar?-

- Sí-

- Que suerte - subió la cabeza para ver al chico- mi padre intentó con todas sus fuerzas que aprendiera a tocar el piano, pero la coordinación claramente nunca ha sido lo mío. Después de cinco profesores que dimitieron al intentar darme clases creo que quedó convencido- dijo con una sonrisa-

Él no podía decir nada, sólo la miraba, su sonrisa, su manera de acariciar el que por mucho tiempo ha sido su mejor y único amigo, sus labios... todo, todo en ella era... precioso.

- ¿Por qué no tocas algo?- dijo ella sacando al chico de su ensoñacion-

- Está bien-

Él se acercó al piano y se sentó en la banqueta indicándole a Bella que se sentara a su lado. Una vez estuvieron los dos juntos, él empezó a deslizar sus manos por las teclas, dejando fluir lo que se sentía en ese momento, lo que necesitaba decirle, la rabia, la esperanza, la decisión, el amor... todo, todo él estaba puesto en esa canción. Y ella solo cerraba los ojos, para sentir la música, porque no se trata de ver como un pianista mueve los dedos a través del piano, se trata de sentir lo que éste intenta decirte.

Y con las últimas notas de la melodía ella abrió sus ojos descubriendo a Edward mirándola, como adorándola.

- Es preciosa- dijo ella.

- Sí, lo eres- ella se ruborizó-

- ¿La has escrito tu?-

- Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir...-

- Algo la habrá inspirado ¿no?-

-Sí, supongo que sí...-

Pasaron el resto del día en el apartamento mirando una película y comiendo palomitas. Cuando fue la hora, el se encargo de llevarla a casa con la moto.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien Edward, gracias por todo-

- No hay de qué-

Ella se dió la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Sabes qué Bella?- dijo el chico, haciendo que ésta se girara.

- ¿Qué?-

- Esa era _tu_ canción- y sin que ella pudiera responder, él arrancó la moto y desapareció calle arriba.

_**La música es el lenguaje universal, es cierto, pero no todos entienden el mensaje.**_

* * *

Holaaa! Pues si, lo tenía desde hace un tiempito pero no estaba segura de que fuera la versión final, pero bueno, aqui está. Son tan tiernos!

Bueno, el momento **Stardust ^__^** los que hayan visto la peli ya se habrán dado cuenta de que es de ahí, pero es que me encanta ese trozo de la peli y creo que quedaba muy bien en ese momento...xD cada dia pongo algo de una peli...

Sobre como tirar las monedas /y cuantas monerdas tirar en la fontana de trevi tengo que decir que a mi el verano pasado me dijeron que era así y que significaban eso cuando fui a Roma... si no es así, culpa del guía. xD

Y sobre la nana de Bella, no quise poner ninguna en concreto porque creo que cada quien puede escoger la que le guste... hay muchas circulando por ahí, así que cojed la que más os guste...

Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas! Gracias por eso!

**AVISO: hay un virus informático que entra en tu ordenador y te borra todos los datos, ¿cómo bloquearlo? dándole a la letrita verde y dejando un hola! es por el bien de tu ordenador... sabes que él no lo haría...**

Un saludooo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Down =)**

* * *

**7-**

Un día más y un día menos. Qué paradoja tan cierta. Si bien iba a pasar un día más con Edward, tema que tenía confuso y sobre el que no podía dejar de pensar, también quedaba un día menos para su no deseada boda con Jacob. Otro vestido, de tiras y color azul colgaba de la percha colgada en la puerta del baño mientras se secaba el pelo y se lo peinaba. No sabía por qué, pero quería estar guapa delante de Edward, quería que Edward pensara que _era_ guapa. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que no habían hecho falta vestidos caros ni bonitos, él ya lo pensaba.

_**Autoestima. Quererse a uno mismo. ¿Por qué para algunas personas es tan fácil y para otras tan difícil? Ella nunca se había considerado guapa. No era fea, pero guapa... era algo que quedaba demasiado lejos para ella. La autoestima no era algo con lo que ella hubiera nacido, pero al fin y al cabo, no le hubiera servido de mucho.**_

No había podido dormir, era algo que le pasaba demasiado últimamente, y como siguiera así, sus energias se verían resentidas, además de sus defensas. Ella era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Había asimilado que le gustaba, que sentía algo por ella. Pero tenía miedo, un amor no correspondido es un amor sufrido, y él no quería sufrir.

Se encontraron a la misma hora de siempre delante de la casa de la chica. Hoy tampoco irían en moto, hoy tenía ganas de caminar.

- Vaya, buenos días señorita, hoy se la ve muy contenta- dijo Edward sonriendo en cuanto vio a una sonriente Bella salir por la puerta-

- Estoy muy contenta- dijo ella- cada vez las cosas van mejor con mi padre-

- ¿Y Jacob?- preguntó él.-

- A estas alturas ya debe ser adicto a los somníferos- dijo ella riendo, aunque el chico pudo ver un signo de amargura en su risa.- y bien, ¿a qué lugar vamos a ir hoy mi querido guía?-

-Mmm, conque querido guía ¿eh? - él puso su risa torcida y ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras reía- He pensado ir a dar una vuelta y luego llevarte a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad-

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¿No llevan siendo los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad todos los que me has enseñado estos días?- dijo ella-

- Sí, pero éste es realmente el mejor-

- ¿No me engañas?-

- No te engaño- ella lo miró interrogativa- ¡en serio! te lo prometo-

- Está bien, si me lo prometes...- y rió.

Pasearon por Roma. Hoy no hacía realmente mucho sol y las primeras nubes estaban empezando a colarse por el cielo. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Entraron y les dieron la mesa que Edward había encargado. Una vez estuvieron sentados y pidieron Edward empezó a hablar.

- Bueno Bella, bienvenida a Pasta Placere, el mejor restaurante de pasta de Roma ¿cómo te sientes?-

- ¿Debería sentirme especial?-

- ¡Claro! ¡El mejor restaurante de pasta! ¿a caso no te hace ilusión?- dijo él bromeando

- Oh sí, es genial- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.-

- Entonces señorita Swan, podría dedicarnos unas palabras para que la gente sepa que _tan_ bueno es este restaurante- hacía Edward imitando a uno de los presentadores más famosos de Italia usando el tenedor de micrófono-

- Aún no he comido nada, pero puedo decir que tiene un gran ambiente...-

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que a sus diecisete años de edad no haya visitado nunca este lugar?- preguntó. Y se arrepintió en el momento en el que pudo ver la tristeza asomándose en los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?- dijo ella riéndose para cambiar de tema-

- No, claro que no, si hace el favor de contestarme.-

- Supongo que no sabía que exisitía este lugar...- él solo asintió.

- Bueno, y ahora, unas cuantas preguntas de nuestros espectadores...- ella sonreía- ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

- El verde, sin duda-

- ¿Fecha de nacimiento?-

- 13 de Septiembre-

- ¿Libro favorito?-

- Pobablemente Cumbres Borrascosas-

- ¿Música clássica?-

- Claire de Lune de Debussy -

- Bien y para terminar... ¿que hay sobre su vida personal?-

- ¿A qué termino de personal se refiere?-

- Al de pareja por supuesto...-

- En ese caso no haré declaraciones-

- Ha sido un placer hablar con usted-

- Lo mismo digo-

Y los dos se echaron a reír. Y la tristeza parecía no tener lugar en aquella mesa, parecía tener la entrada restringida porque ése iba a ser un día feliz. Tenía que serlo.

_**Reírse es olvidar.**_

Y en un segundo, él volvió a divisar un signo de tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Y se preguntó que era lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-

- Voy a echar esto de menos, Roma, pasear, el sol... a... - Bella no sabía si acabar la frase- a ti, todo-

- Bella...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar llegó el camarero con sus pedidos.-

- Pero bueno, no hablemos sobre eso... - cortó ella. Y así dejó pasar el tema como pasaban las negras nubes por el azul del cielo.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, pero ninguno dijo lo que quería decir.

_**Los seres humanos nacemos con ese maravilloso don que se nos otorga desde nuestro nacimiento: La palabra. Dicen que ésta es vana e **_

_**insulsa, yo pienso que no es así puesto que nos permite comunicarnos y si la utilizamos correctamente podemos trasmitir con ella todo lo**_

_**que queramos, plasmar sentimientos vivos y latentes.**_

Cuando salieron del restaurante se dieron cuenta de que las nubes estaban negras, y justo en el momento en el que señalaron el cielo, empezó a llover. El chico frunció el ceño disgustado, no quería mojarse, y menos que Bella pasara frío, suerte que se encontraban debajo del toldo de la terraza del restaurante. La chica se percató de la expresión del chico.

-Sólo es lluvia- dijo ella sonriendo- ¡vamos!- dijo tomándole de la mano y intentando empujarlo hacia la lluvia-

-No pienso mojarme- dijo él-

- Oh vamos, siempre he querido hacer ésto, poder estar bajo la lluvia, dejar que el agua me moje...-

- Puedes resfriarte...-

- ¡Qué importa! ¡habrá valido la pena! oh vamos Edward, no me fastidies ésto ¿quieres?- dijo ella haciendo puchero. Al no obtener contestación siguió hablando.- si quieres puedes esperarme aquí mientras yo voy a dar una vuelta...-

- Iré contigo- dijo él una vez sopesado las cosas que podían pasarle a _su_ chica si deambulaba sola bajo la lluvia-

Y salieron a la lluvia. Y ella levantó la cabeza, tal y como lo había hecho con el sol unos días atrás. Y él la miró de una manera muy distina de la de hacía unos días.

- ¿La lluvia también te hace sentir libre?- preguntó él.

- No. Me hace sentir viva.-hizo una pausa- la primera vez que vi Cantando bajo la lluvia pensaba que el pobre hombre estaba loco. Pero despues me di cuenta de que debía ser una sensación magnifica. Esto te hace ver que estás vivo. Porque notas cada gota cayendo en tu cara, en tu vestido, en tu piel, y sabes que aún sientes. -el chico no había podido evitar mirarla mientras ella iba nombrando las partes de su cuerpo. La chica hizo otra pequeña pausa- he estado dudando mucho tiempo sobre si soy capaz de sentir... algo. Y desde hace días me voy dando cuenta de que sí... pero ahora es como, como que estoy segura.-

- Eres muy profunda cuando quieres- dijo él

-¿Tú crees?- dijo ella con una sonrisa girándose para verle-

- Sí - dijo él en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar.-

Y había algo en ese momento, no sabían si era la lluvia, o cualquier otra fuerza, que hizo que se llenara de magia todo su alrededor, que hizo que sólo exisitieran ellos dos. Sus ojos se habían encontrado y no había modo de separarlos, de dejar de ver su propio reflejo en el otro. Y llovía, pero el ambiente ardía, un fuerte deseo de acercar-se se apoderó de los muchachos, y muy despacio sus labios recorrieron el espacio que les separaba.

Beso. Cargado de miedo, temor, duda, amor, ilusión, esperanza, todo aquello que sentían en aquel momento. Realmente no importaba nada en ese momento, no importaba que ella tuviera que casarse con alguien a quien no quería. No importaba que él fuera a perderla para siempre y no podría ser capaz de amar a nadie de la misma manera, no importaba. Sólo importaban sus labios, uno encima del otro. Y sus lenguas se encontraron. Y llovía, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, en su interior todo era sol, felicidad, las dudas quedaban fuera de lugar, no era momento de arrepentirse.

_**No arrepentirse de nada es el principio de toda ciencia.**_

Y ¡qué importaban las mafias en ese momento! Y qué importaban los maridos concertados y los tratos con una final mortal y no deseado. No había nada que fuera más importante que ellos dos y lo que sentían. Y nada importaba. Porque su amor iba más alla de los prejuicios y de la estúpida ética social. Ya no había Bella sin Edward, y viceversa.

Y no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, porque realmente no importaba. Y como una flecha al corazón, al separarse sus labios, llegaron los miedos.

- Te amo- dijo el corazón del chico por la boca.-

Y ella no pudo hacer más que mirarle con esos ojos marrones, y él supo que ella también.

_**Cuando nos transformamos, no dejamos de hacerlo nunca. Cambiamos. No completamente, pero nos adaptamos más o menos a nuestra nueva forma o a nuestros nuevos sentimientos. Lo más difícil en este proceso natural es dejarse llevar y permitir que ocurra. Hay un momento en la vida para ser alguien, y luego una vez pasado, una oportunidad para transformarse en alguien más. Y, si tenemos suerte, hay también un momento para amar a una persona.**_

- N-no puedo... no podemos...- empezó a decir la chica.

- ¿Qué?-

- Edward no... no sé como decirte esto pero... ¡dios! -suspiró amargamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- no podemos seguir...- no se atrevía a mirarle- no podemos seguir juntos, seguir viéndonos, tú... tú sabes cual es el plan y, despues de ésto, no... no voy a poder hacerlo, no vamos a poder hacerlo...-

- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- No podemos estar juntos.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico confundido y sollozando.-

- Porque ésto no es lo que quiero, no quiero estar aquí, dios, ni siquiera sé explicarme... no sé si me entiendes pero... he intentado huir de mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, y ahora puedo, puedo hacerlo, y seguramente es una oportunidad que no se me va a volver a presentar. Y ahora mismo me siento la persona más egoista y manipuladora del mundo y la que tiene menos corazón. Pero...-

- ¿Pero qué Bella?-

- ¿Qué puedes darme Edward? no puedo escapar de una mafia metiéndome de lleno en otra. Quiero irme, y sé que a pesar de todo quieres a tu familia y no les abandonarias. Pero yo _sí_ estoy dispuesta a hacer eso, lo sabes y... y ya no puedo más.-

- Bella...

- Edward no... no sigas, no puedo más. Si seguimos sé que no podre dejarte, además, sabes que si estuviéramos juntos acabarían matándonos a los dos, y si te llegan a matar yo.. yo no podría vivir con eso. Sin ti. Prefiero irme, escapar sabiendo que vas a estar bien.

- Bella, puedo cuidar de mi mismo, puedo cuidar de nosotros... vayamos, ¡escapémonos si éso es lo que quieres! yo no seré de ninguna mafia y tu no serás la hija de nadie, sólo seremos tu y yo, lo demás no importa. ¡No formaremos parte de nada! por favor, te lo pido con todo lo que tengo, no puedo darte nada especial, ¿no tienes suficiente conmigo? -

- Edward... escapar a sitios, ser libres... suena bien, pero como tu mismo dijiste un dia, eso solo son sueños que nunca van a hacerse realidad. Y sobre ti... tú eres más de lo que nunca podría haber deseado o soñado pero Romeo y Julieta no pueden estar juntos... esto es demasiado imposible- hizo una pausa que se vio llena por sus lágrimas- Lo siento - ella negó con la cabeza- no puedo-

Él asintió a modo de entendimiento mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no salieran.

- Sólo... necesito besarte una vez más- dijo él levantándole suevemente la cabeza a la chica por el mentón. Y sus ojos le dieron la respuesta.-

Y sus labios volvieron a estar juntos. Y ese beso era tan diferente, era un beso de necesidad, de no querer borrar nunca la sensación que le provocaban, se tener ese aroma en su boca para siempre. Pero duró poco. La chica le acarició la cara.

- Adiós-

- Adiós-

Y ella se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar. A volver a su casa, la mansión de la que no podría volver a salir, la prisión donde pasaría toda su vida con un hombre al que no quería, el sitio de donde algún día, aunque le costara la muerte escaparía. Al sitio del que él la había salvado. Él solo pudo observarla irse, y cuando ya no la divisó, se hechó a correr. No le importaba hacia donde iba, no le importaba si se perdía, si se quedaba sin fuerzas, si se pasaba otra noche sin dormir, necesitaba correr. Necesitaba olvidar.

Y llovía. Y dolía.

_**Hay quien adquiere la mala costumbre de ser infeliz.**_

**

* * *

**Bufff, este es probablemente el capítulo que he leído más... he repasado y revisado este capítulo como unas cinco veces, lo he cambiado y lo he vuelto a cambiar, pero esta es la version que he decidido dejar porque si no no iba a colgarlo nunca... xD

Ahhhh, que mal no?? la verdad es que tanta ternura y tanta cosa no podia acabar bien siendo estos dos... todos sabemos como son, si no sufren no estan contentos... jajja, es broma.

No sé que tengo que comentar de este cap. Basicamente es uno de los momentos que tenía en mente antes de empezar a escribir el fic (jajja, me creo escritora y todo...) y la verdad es que no ha salido del todo como yo lo imaginaba, porque sinceramente no recuerdo como lo imaginaba, pero me gusta el resultado.

¿Qué pasara con estos dos ahora? Ya lo tengo pensado, solo tengo que escribirlo... quien sabe si esto acabara bien...

Espero que os guste... **y si no es pedir mucho, que tal un review?? Vaaa, que en mi fic dejar un post es gratis! No pierdas esta gran oportunidad!!**

Un saludoo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**¿A caso no lo digo siempre?... abajo =D**

* * *

**8 –**

Decepción, venganza, rencor, todos esos sentimientos traen un gran amigo detrás para que les haga compañía. El dolor. El dolor es, sin duda, el más experimentado de los sentimientos, el más sentido. Si bien mucha gente cree que es el amor, no nos engañemos, sentimos más dolor que amor. El amor y el dolor van ligados, como el alcohol y la resaca, pero estos son mucho peores. En el amor todo es de color rosa, todo es perfecto, eres feliz y crees que esa felicidad nunca va a terminar. Y un día, sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta, el amor decide irse y dejarte solo. Pero para que no te sientas tan solo trae a su mejor amigo, el dolor, que por mucho que insistas en que se vaya es fiel, y no se va. Nunca.

{1}

Sentía algo que podía calificarse como más que dolor. Había estado corriendo durante toda la noche y ahora lo único que sentía era su corazón latir y latir con más y más fuerza cada segundo, como si quisiera salirse del pecho, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Y no lo hacía. Ese corazón latente para ése entonces ya estaba muy lejos de allí, en el lugar donde estuviera la mitad que le faltaba. Aún no podía entender por que la vida le quitaba siempre todo lo bueno que le daba. Ella era una de las únicas cosas que valían la pena en su vida, pero como siempre, tenía que desaparecer, escaparse de sus manos mientras él, impotente, sentía como se le iba un trozo de alma con ese adiós.

- ¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó su hermano en el momento en el que el chico entraba por la puerta de entrada.-

- He ido a dar una vuelta –

- Tienes trabajo que hacer, no sé en que tonterías has estado metido estos últimos días, pero será mejor que recuperes todo lo que tienes que hacer, no podemos permitirnos ir retrasados por tu culpa Edward –

- Sí, lo siento – dijo el chico sin levantar la vista del suelo -

- Hermano, ¿pasa algo? –

- Como tú has dicho, solo son tonterías – pero ni él creyó esas palabras.- Voy a trabajar – y sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, pasó de largo y se dirigió al despacho al que a partir de ese momento tendría que llamar trabajo.-

No se había levantado de la cama, no tenía fuerzas, y la verdad es que tampoco quería. Había sido una tonta ideando sus estúpidos planes para librarse de la vida que llevaba, lo único que había conseguido era herirse, y herir a alguien más en el camino. ¿Por qué tuvo que acudir a Edward? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que se encontró ese día? ¿ Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Podría haberlo hecho todo mucho más fácil, podría haber escapado una de esas noches, o mejor, podría haberse entregado a cualquiera para que la mataran. Sonaba sádico, pero ella pensaba que ésa hubiera sido la solución. Durmió para no pensar, para no recordar. Durmió todo el día, para soñar.

{2}

- Señorita, tiene que comer algo, su padre y su futuro marido – la chica se estremeció ante esas palabras – están preocupados por usted, creen que esta enferma, les preocupa seriamente su salud -

- Agradezco seriamente tu preocupación hacia mi persona, Margaret, pero no tengo hambre, y por más que insistas, o insista mi padre, no voy a comer si no tengo hambre –

- Pero lleva un día y medio sin comer, algo de hambre debe de tener-

- ¿Tan difícil de entender es que no tengo hambre?- acabó chillando la chica.-

- Lo siento - dijo una Margaret incómoda - le dejaré la comida aquí por si acaso, siento haberla molestado- y dicho ésto salió por la puerta.-

Perfecto. Había herido a otra persona, si bien no era que en esos momentos le importara mucho, Margaret había sido lo más parecido a una madre que ella había tenido. Y ahora le había chillado como una niña rica y mimada, bueno, ese no era el concepto adecuado, pero le había chillado como una tonta solo porque ella se preocupaba por ella. Damas y caballeros, os presento la máquina de herir Swan. ¿Cuántas van a pedir?

Su hermano tenía razón, tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado. Por una parte eso era malo, realizar todo ese trabajo en tan solo una semana, límite que le había impuesto su hermano por la anterior semana de trabajo perdida en "tonterías" iba a ser un castigo mortal, pero por otra parte era bueno, su trabajo era tanto que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Bueno, si podía, pero intentaba no hacerlo, con poco éxito. El rostro de Bella se le aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su cara, su pelo, la lluvia, todo. Todo era desesperadamente igual que ella, todo era ella. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. Pero debía trabajar y, igualmente, ella no hubiera querido verle.

****

_Sufrimos simplemente por arte; Por naturaleza, por impacientes. Sufrimos por ceguera, por la guerra, por la muerte; por impotencia ante los actos repetitivos de la gente.__Sufrimos por torpes, incapaces e hirientes; Por no aprender de los errores del pasado y el presente. Ante el paso de los años sufrir nos hace más fuertes, si logramos__sobrevivir la asfixia a la que nos somete._

{3}

Hacía sol. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ni el cielo, ni las calles, ni incluso la misma Roma tenían el mismo color de antes. Era sorprendente como había cambiado todo, como una persona puede cambiar tantas cosas en nuestro mundo, o más bien dicho, como puede pasar a ser nuestro mundo.

Había dormido por primera vez desde hacía ya tres días. Sus ojos ya no aguantaban más, y aunque él luchaba con tal de que sus parpados se mantuvieran subidos, acabó sucumbiendo a aquello de lo que había estado huyendo. No quería dormir, se negaba a hacerlo. Porque sabía que la vería, que volvería a sentir el tacto de su piel y de sus labios, que volvería a él ese dulce aroma que ella emanaba, que ella volvería a él de la más dolorosa de las formas. En sueños. En un cuerpo que él nunca podría tocar y mucho menos sentir. Y mientras el día brillaba con todo su esplendor un pobre chico suspiraba un nombre mientras su cabeza reposaba en finos papeles escritos.

- Bella…

Un escalofrío le acababa de recorrer la espalda. Había sentido por un momento como si Edward estuviera a su lado susurrándole al oído que la quería, y que haría lo que fuera con tal de estar con ella. Pero, otra vez y como siempre, todo había sido una alucinación. Abrió las cortinas y vio que había sol. Y ese hecho, lejos de hacerla feliz como hubiera sucedido unos días anteriores, hizo que creciera un dolor en su pecho que no dejó que se levantara de la cama.

{4}

- Estoy bien Emmett, solo un poco cansado – su hermano le miró interrogativamente – últimamente he estado trabajando mucho y no he tenido tiempo de dormir, a parte de eso, no me pasa nada, no sé cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo –

- Edward, en serio me preocupas, es como si te faltara algo, siempre has sido muy callado y reservado para ti, y créeme que eso no tiene nada malo, pero a veces creo que te guardas demasiadas cosas para ti mismo y que eso lo único que hace es herirte por dentro, aún no has llorado por lo de papá –

- Emmett no… - interrumpió el chico.-

- No me interrumpas, escucha, sé que eres fuerte, y que puedes con muchas cosas tú solo, pero hay veces que hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda –

- No necesito que nadie me ayude Emmett, no necesito nada que pueda tener, porque ahí está la clave, por mucho que necesite, por mucho que quiera, nunca voy a tener nada.-

- Edward eso no es cierto –

- Sí es cierto – gritó el chico descargando toda su rabia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – quería que papá se salvara y viviera, y no lo hizo, quería que todo me fuera bien y no lo hizo, quería ser feliz, necesitaba ser feliz y ¿sabes qué? Curiosamente no lo soy. Porque éso no está hecho para mí. Ni la felicidad ni la vida me quieren, y a pesar de que me lo han estado demostrando todos estos años yo sigo queriéndolas a ellas. – hizo una pausa mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – solo juegan conmigo, me hacen creer que están de mi lado y que me acompañan, y cuando confío en ellas y me siento bien se van, como se han ido todos los que estaban conmigo –

- En eso te equivocas Ed, yo sigo aquí contigo -

Y unos brazos arroparon al cuerpo del chico, y se dieron el abrazo de hermanos que hacía años que no se daban.

{5}

_**Napoleón dijo una vez: "Abandonarse el dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado" **_

- Déjame en paz, Jacob, te lo digo por enésima vez, solo quiero dormir –

- Bella, llevas cuatro días seguidos durmiendo y sin comer, deberías hacer algo, no sé, que te parece si salimos por ahí a dar una vuelta o algo así… - dijo el chico que empezaba a perder la paciencia.-

- Jacob, no me encuentro bien, déjame sola ¿vale? –

- Bella… -

- ¿Hace falta que te lo pida por favor? –

- Esta bien, vendré mas tarde a ver como estás, si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en llamarme, estaré en el despacho de tu padre, ya sabes, haciendo trámites y todas esas cosas de la herencia – hizo una sonrisa orgullosa al pronunciar esa última palabra –

- Vale, ahora vete por favor – el chico salió por la puerta.

La noche anterior había soñado con Romeo y Julieta, y recordó el momento en el que deseó tener a un Romeo para ella. Maldijo ese momento hasta la saciedad. Nadie quiere tener un Romeo, porque todos sabemos como acaba la historia. Y ella, en esos momentos se sentía como Julieta, la pobre chica que se veía obligada a casarse con Paris, un hombre al que ni conocía ni quería, y que además tenía que vivir sin su amor, sin aquella persona a la que necesitaba. Profanó sobre Shakespeare unas cuantas palabras de odio, hacia su obra, hacia aquello que esta obra había creado, hacia como se sentía identificada con ella. Pero mas tarde lo sintió y le dijo a Shakespeare que, estuviera donde estuviera, no se tomara sus palabras en serio. Porque estar cuatro días encerrada en tu habitación sola sin querer hablar con nadie, dan mucho para hablar contigo misma y con gente invisible. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal? La respuesta era simple. Sí.

{6}

Un chico de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y ojeras marcadas entraba en el despacho de Emmett Cullen, el magnate de la mafia Cullen con unos papeles en la mano.

- Ya he terminado, antes del plazo que me pediste –

- Guau Edward, nunca pensé que acabarías tan rápido –

- Pues ya ves que sí – hizo una pausa – ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría descansar un poco –

- Sí, ya creo que hasta las ojeras de tus ojos tienen vida propia, me miran y me dicen "gracias por crearnos Emmett, te adoraremos por siempre" – y se escuchó su risa, que hizo eco en el despacho, porque su hermano no compartió su chiste –

- Sí bueno, me voy – y se dirigió hacia la salida –

- Espera! – gritó Emmett justo cuando Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta – esta noche voy a salir con Rose y unos amigos a un Pub que hay por aquí cerca, últimamente has estado trabajando mucho y creo que lo más conveniente sería que desconectaras y te relajaras un poco, que te parece, ¿te vienes esta noche? - preguntó esperanzado –

- ¿A un Pub? – preguntó Edward –

- Sí –

- No, gracias. Nos vemos mañana. –

- Esta bien, pues, hasta mañana. – Emmett Cullen no quiso ni pudo disimular la decepción y la preocupación en su voz. Algo le pasaba a su hermano, algo realmente fuerte. Ya no era el mismo. Vale, debía admitirlo, él no había estado con Edward lo suficientemente como para conocerlo a fondo, pero eran hermanos, y cuando una cosa va mal con uno, el otro lo sabe, de alguna manera u otra lo sabe. Y él lo sabía. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

{7}

Blanco. Una luz blanca penetraba en el iris de la chica somnolienta que para ese entonces abría los ojos. El techo, las paredes, todo era blanco. ¿A caso había muerto?

- Señorita Bella, ya era hora de que despertara, nos ha tenido muy angustiados –

- ¿Dónde estoy? –

- En el hospital –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? – dijo girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz pudiendo ver a una Margaret preocupada observándola de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. –

- Ayer por la noche, cuando fui a llevarle la cena, usted estaba tumbada en su cama, supuse que era porque estaba durmiendo, ya sabe, como últimamente duerme tanto... bueno - hizo una pausa seguida de una sonrisa nerviosa – el caso es que mi intención era despertarla para que se tomara la cena, y cuando la sacudí, resultó que usted no contestaba, así que llamé a su padre y…-

- Te desmayaste – dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien-

- Papá –

- Mira Bella, no sé que es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero ruego a dios para que ésto pase rápido, has estado seis días sin comer y lo único que hacías era dormir, no sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido, sabes que si te pasa algo me muero –

- Lo siento – hizo una pausa - ¿y Jacob? –

- Él está en casa con los trámites de la herencia. –

"Oh genial, podría haber muerto que ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado. Un punto negativo más para Jacob." pensó la chica.

- Y hablando de Jacob, dos días – dijo Margaret emocionada –

- ¿Qué? –

- Quedan dos días Bella, para tu boda con Jacob –

_**Lástima que no podamos controlar cuando desmayarnos, porque para Bella, ese hubiera sido un buen momento para hacerlo.**_

* * *

Este capítulo es uno de los que me ha gustado más como ha quedado. En realidad aún no he escrito los que faltan, pero de los que llevo escritos, es uno de los que me gustan más. Para quien no entienda los números, solo teneis que dejar un review que yo os lo explicaré.

Que mal que están nuestros chicos sin el otro, si es que ya se sabía que el plan no podía funcionar, tenía muchas lagunas, lo admito, pero hay que pensar que Bella tampoco es la mente más brillante del mundo. (no la estoy llamando tonta ¿eh?)

Bueno, como habeis podido ver, ha aparecido un poco Emmett en este capítulo. Ya dije que los otros Cullen solo eran personajes secundarios a los que probablemente no mencionaría. Pero de vez en cuando son necesarios.

Bueno, no me enrollo más con cosas sin sentido.

**¿Tienes un review que te molesta y no sabes que hacer con él? Aquí tienes la solución. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar tu review aquí y nosotras cuidaremos de él. Recuerda, te liberamos de esos reviews tan pesados. No lo dudes y aprovecha la oportunidad!**

Un saludo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Abajo =)**

* * *

**9 –**

Alta. Su padre estaba firmando el alta para que su hija saliera de una vez por todas del hospital. Había decidido que ése era un motivo de celebración extra al de la boda, por lo que decidió organizar un banquete y una fiesta para sus más allegados. Bella estaba bien, y seguramente disfrutaría de la fiesta. _Seguro que sí._ Mientras la chica se vestía y recuperaba lo que habían sido sus ropas, su padre la esperaba en la puerta del cuarto, acompañado de dos grandes hombres vestidos con un traje negro. Así eran las cosas, ni en el hospital podía pasar desapercibida. En cuanto salió, cuatro hombres más se les unieron, haciendo un círculo alrededor de la chica, y una vez más, volvía a todo aquello de lo que había intentado huir. A ser solo un objeto al que hay que proteger.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo te mantiene ocupado las veinticuatro horas del día? Claramente, no sabía como su hermano podía soportar éso, y eso que Edward estaba en la parte fácil del trabajo. Se preguntaba como podía la relación de su hermano con Rosalie continuar si se veían tan poco. Eran como dos personas que vivían en la misma casa y compartían habitación, pero que no volvían a verse después de esos encuentros fugacez hasta unos días más tarde. Aún así, a pesar de todo, él los veía tan enamorados como el primer día, y eso le daba rabia, y envidia. No veía justo que todo el mundo pudiera ser feliz menos él. Y es que él sabía que no podía enfadarse con ellos por éso, por esa razón, había adaptado otra postura, estaba enfadado con la vida. Porque lo tenía muy claro: _la vida es una mierda._

_**Muchos filósofos y grandes pensadores de nuestra historia han dicho que la vida es un regalo que debemos saber aprovechar. Sabias palabras pero, sin embargo, **_

_**¿qué podrían saber ellos de lo que realmente le sucedía a la gente? Todos eran muy inteligentes, y han dejado grandes mensajes, pero a alguno de ellos se le olvidó mencionar el más triste y sin embargo más verdadero: la vida, la mayoría del tiempo, es una mierda.**_

Con la intención de que su recuperada hija no saliera de casa, Charlie ya le había comprado un vestido a Bella para la fiesta.

- ¿Un… vestido? –

- Sí, últimamente te he visto saliendo con vestidos, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte uno para cuando tuviéramos que ir de gala algún sitio. Pero quiero que lo lleves hoy... piensa que además de celebrar que estas bien, también celebramos tu proxima boda con Jake. – dijo Charlie.

- Ah, gracias, supongo. – dijo ella confundida. Charlie no era ese tipo de padre ¿verdad?

- Venga pequeña, ve a cambiarte, te he dejado el vestido en tu habitación, sobre tu cama, estoy seguro de que te encantará. – dijo con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso – estarás preciosa.-

Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle extrañada. No sabía por qué su padre estaba así, pero parecía más feliz, como más radiante. Algo sucedía y ella tendría que saberlo. Pero ése no era el momento, así que, dirigiendo un suave adiós a su padre, subió escaleras arriba. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su habitación llegaron los nervios. ¿Cómo sería ése vestido? El gusto de Charlie no era muy bueno, y eso había quedado demostrado cuando era pequeña. Suerte que llegó una edad en la que pudo demostrarle que lo mejor era que se vistiera ella misma. Abrió la puerta con cuidado e intentó no mirar hacia la cama pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si era lo que más se veía en su habitación? Y allí estaba. Un vestido azul largo, con escote en forma de V atado en la parte del cuello, con pedreria en el escote. Era muy bonito, demasiado bonito para ser del gusto de Charlie.

Estaba segura de que eso no había sido obra de su padre, pero no estaba de ánimos para preguntar. Iba a casarse el día siguiente y esa idea no podía más que repugnarla.

**************************

- Bueno chicos, os he juntado a todos aquí para contaros nuestro nuevo plan – decía Emmett Cullen a un grupo de hombres trajeados puestos en fila. Edward se situaba justo al lado de su hermano, él no era de los mercenarios. – El caso es, que esta noche – continuó el grande de los hermanos – se celebra una fiesta en la mansión Swan, no sabemos exactamente por qué, pero creemos que tiene algo que ver con el tesorito del pez gordo – Edward odiaba que la llamaran así. Antes de conocerla, ni siquiera le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, que era fea, estúpida, mimada, o los miles de apodos relacionados con que su padre la sobreprotegía. Pero ahora ya no, ahora no podía soportar que dijeran cualquier cosa de ella, aunque fuera buena, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo. Aun así él no quería recordarla, porque le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero para su mala suerte, tampoco podía olvidarla.

_**El tiempo lo cura todo. Otra gran mentira, el tiempo nunca cura nada, solo hace que te acostumbres al dolor y así, parezca que ya esta superado.**_

- El caso es que, creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer a nuestra víctima – "¿víctima?" pensó Edward, - Porque chicos, ¿alguno de vosotros ha visto a la tan protegida Isabella Swan? – Antes de que nadie pudiera objetar nada prosiguió – esta noche es una buena oportunidad para saber quién y como es, y la semana que viene nos centraremos en ella. Ya os comunicaré la hora de partida hacia la fiesta, ahora, podéis retiraros.- Todos se fueron por donde habían venido-

- Un momento Emmett, ¿no se suponía que Bella… Isabella era un trabajo mío? –

- Pues sí hermano, sí lo era, pero últimamente no te he visto muy bien, además, sé que prefieres quedarte al margen de toda la matanza.-

- Pero… ¿vais a matarla? – el pánico empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo.-

- Sí, ese es el plan.¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo de lo más tranquilo – sabes que matar a Charlie no serviría de nada, porque ya tiene una edad y ahora ya no actúa tanto como antes… pero sigue teniendo poder. Escúchame Edward, si queremos destruir a Charlie, lo haremos de la mejor manera posible, y esa no es la muerte, no la suya por lo menos. –

- Pero… ¿y Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Ni siquiera os habéis tomado la libertad de preguntar si a ella le gusta ser quien es… ¿por qué tiene que pagar por todo lo que no ha hecho? – dijo ya con rabia.

- No espero que lo entiendas Edward, pero la vida es así.-

_**Siempre me hace gracia la gente que utiliza como argumento:"la vida es así" pero la pregunta es ¿"así" cómo? Suelen decirte: la vida es dura, la vida es difícil, la vida apesta, pero ¿"así"? ¿Qué tipo de calificativo es "así"? En mi opinión, el argumento de "la vida es así" es simplemente, una falta de argumentos.**_

- ¿Así es como soñabas vivir cuando eras pequeño Em? Matando a gente inocente que ni siquiera tiene la culpa de que seamos lo que somos –

- Dices eso como si fuéramos algo malo, Ed. Mira, la mafia es una familia, no serías nada ni nadie sin ella, tu nombre no le importaría a nadie. Y para que lo sepas, para que todo salga bien, todo el mundo debe pagar un precio, depende de la decisión que tomemos cuan alto puede ser.-

- No puedo creerlo, cuando éramos pequeños me protegías de los malos y me ayudabas siempre… ¿Dónde esta ese Emmett ahora? Ah sí, matando a gente inocente, buen cambio sí, señor.-

- Mira…- dijo Emmett cogiendo a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa, ya no podía controlar la ira que le recorría – si en estos momentos no te pego es porque eres mi hermano… - exhaló hondo – no vengas a decirme que no te protejo porque se podría decir que eres el que menos responsabilidades tienes. Dejé que te hicieras cargo de los asuntos internos porque sabía que matar no era de tu agrado, y he intentado animarte y apoyarte esta última semana en la que te has comportado como un completo zombi, pero claro, tu solo puedes ver por ti mismo, si estoy en esto no es por mí Ed, es por papá, y por Rose, yo sin esto no soy nada ni nadie, así están las cosas. – y soltó la camisa

- Para mí seguirías siendo mi hermano oso, pero claro, supongo que yo no cuento, como siempre – dijo Edward. Y acto seguido se fue hacia su habitación a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

Llevaba el vestido que le quedaba perfectamente impecable, el pelo suelto con sus ondulaciones naturales, maquillaje, no muy exagerado, de su estilo. No tenía nada de ganas de acudir a la fiesta, pero no tenía otro remedio, la fiesta se celebraba en su casa. Echó su ultimo vistazo a la silueta que veía en el espejo y decidió que estaba lista.

- Bella, querida, te ves hermosa – dijo Jacob tomándola de la mano en cuanto ella salió de su cuarto.-

- Gracias – dijo ella secamente.

- No puedo esperar a verte vestida de novia. Vayamos a la fiesta. –

Ella sabía que Jacob solo quería que ella estuviera allí para presumir, para poder demostrar que realmente iba a heredar la gran mafia italiana Swan. Enhorabuena por él, pero y ¿ella?

_¿A caso a nadie le importaba ella? _

¿Por qué tenían que decidir que su próximo objetivo sería ella? Todo por lo que seguía viviendo, todo aquello en lo que pensaba, iba a serle arrebatado de las manos de su hermano. La vida simplemente no podía irle mejor. Se había puesto un traje, el típico traje negro con camisa blanca, y una corbata azul. Había intentado poner todo su esfuerzo en ir a esa casa y verla otra vez, pero ahora que estaba de pie frente a la gran mansión, los recuerdos invadían su mente, y simplemente, no era capaz de verla otra vez, de aceptar otro rechazo por su parte. Porque ella no le quería, eso era algo que él se había hecho asimilar a la fuerza.

- Escucha Emmett, creo que voy a irme a mi apartamento, igualmente, aquí no hago nada. Ya sabes, trabajo de oficina y eso…-

- Esta bien, mañana puedes tomarte el día libre, últimamente cambias de humor muy rápido, y creo que es porque el trabajo te esta afectando, ve a descansar, ya hablaremos. – dijo dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.-

- Si, adiós –

- Bella, ¿te gusta la decoración? Esta pensada especialmente en ti…-

- Oh sí Jacob, muy… original – dijo ella visiblemente incómoda.-

- Oh no por favor, llámame Jake, digo, después de mañana todo esto de las formalidades formara parte del pasado –

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo Jacob? – preguntó Bella de forma directa, necesitaba saberlo, estaba harta de tantas intrigas.-

- Bella yo… estoy enamorado de ti –

_**Amar es amar. Lo que en realidad conlleva:"Estar enamorado" es obsesión, adicción, encaprichamiento, no amor en sí. "Estar enamorado" es una declaración de las necesidades y deseos propios que no un intento de satisfacer los del otro. El amor verdadero, sin embargo, es un puente entre dos personas.**_

- ¿Qué? Si ni siquiera me conoces… -

- Claro que te conozco.- dijo él.

- ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? –

- Emmmm, el rosa. –

-¿Libro favorito? –

- Harry Potter.-

- Mira… sé por que quieres casarte conmigo ¿vale? Y a pesar de que yo no quiero, porque no quiero, voy a hacerlo. Pero no me obligues a intentar quererte, porque no puedo. – Dijo tajante – Ni siquiera me conoces, no te preocupo para nada. – Suspiró – mira, ya tendré suficiente con tener que verte el resto de mi vida, así que si me disculpas, me gustaría pasar mi última noche libre a mi aire, gracias.- dijo, y se fue.

_Y llovía. Y dolía. _Los pies dolían muchísimo, ¿a quien se le ocurría ponerse esos zapatos? A nadie más que a Bella. Y ¿quién, en su sano juicio, correría por las calles de Roma a las tantas de la madrugada con un vestido de gala? ¿Hace falta responder a eso? No, esta claro que no.

El agua caía sobre su piel, sobre su pelo, sobre su caro vestido. Y le traía una sensación conocida acompañada de recuerdos dolorosos, y recuerdos felices. Necesitaba llegar, necesitaba…

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse del sofá sorprendido, ¿quién querría verle a esa hora? Seguramente era Emmett que venía visitarle o a anunciarle que mañana tendría que pasarse por la mansión. El timbre empezó a sonar incesante, cada vez con más fuerza, como si fuera algo urgente, se apresuró a abrir. Y abrió.

- ¿Be-bella? ¿Qué…?-

- Sólo… necesitaba verte una vez más.- dijo ella interrumpiéndole. Y él solo puedo quedarse mirándola - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la chica.

- Eh, sí por supuesto, ven – dijo el chico saliendo de su ensoñación y dejando que la chica entrara. Y entonces se dio cuenta de su estado – Bella, estas empapada! –

- Lo sé – dijo la chica haciendo un intento de sonrisa. – He venido corriendo desde mi casa.-

- ¿Qué? –

- Ya te lo he dicho… necesitaba verte. ¡Dios Edward! Mañana me caso y no sé que hacer, porque no puedo… simplemente no puedo… - dijo la chica abrazándose al chico – perdón, te estoy mojando la ropa – dijo la chica apartándose –

- No importa, espera – se fue y llegó con ropa en la mano – ponte esto, es una camisa y unos boxers que de seguro te irán de pantalones, es para que no te resfríes, puedes cambiarte en el baño, ya sabes donde está – la chica murmuró un suave "gracias", tomó la ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras ella se vestía, Edward no podía dejar de repetirse interiormente _¡Dios mío! ¡Ella está aquí!_ Pero le preocupaba que una vez ella saliera por la puerta, él no pudiera recuperarse nunca más. La esperó apoyado en la puerta del baño. _La esperaría donde fuera._

_*********************_

- ¡En serio! ¡No te miento! ¡Mi madre se puso como una moto! Me hizo arreglar el jardín un mes entero! Nunca llegó a perdonármelo del todo… - decía él riendo.

Y Bella reía, porque él era el único que era capaz de hacerla reír, ella lo sabía. Estaban sentados en el sofá, uno enfrente del otro, contándose anécdotas divertidas, era lo que les hacía falta en ese momento.

_**Reírse es olvidar.**_

- Te he echado de menos, mucho. – dijo ella mirando a Edward a los ojos. –

Él la miró por un momento a los ojos y solo pudo decirle la verdad: - yo también –

- ¿Quieres saber que he hecho esta última semana? –

- Claro – dijo el chico confundido.-

- Dormir –

- ¿Toda la semana? –

- Sí –

- ¿Y nada más? -

- Nop -

- ¿No comías? – ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿por qué?

- No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. El día que te dije que no podíamos seguir con el plan, me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, pero no podía dejar que esto continuara. Pero, una vez llegue a casa me di cuenta que no era feliz sin ti. Así que no tenía ganas de nada, solo podía llorar y dormir, no comí durante 5 o 6 días, y un día me desmayé y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital por eso… Edward yo…-

- Bella…-

- No Edward, déjame terminar, todo este tiempo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y me he dado cuenta de que… no puedo más con esto, te amo –

- ¿Qué? – Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo –

- Que te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo…podría decírtelo mil veces, pero nunca podría decir que es mentira.-

- Te amo – dijo el chico.-

- Sí, eso es lo que he dicho – dijo ella.-

- No me refiero a eso Bella, yo también te amo, ya lo sabes, te lo dije el día que pasó todo, el día en el que te fuiste de mi lado, y te lo digo hoy también, no sabes lo que ha sido esta semana sin ti Bella. –

- Sólo bésame – pidió ella.

Y él no contestó, porque sus labios ya estaban pegados a los de ella. Una vez se separaron Edward decidió que Bella debía de comer algo.

- ¿No crees que van a descubrir que no estás en la fiesta? - dijo él preocupado mientras preparaba algo de comer.

- Jacob ya sabe que me he ido -

- Ah-

- Si te molesta que esté aquí puedo irme... no tengo ningún problema... en serio -

- Shh Bella - dijo Edward poniendole un dedo sobre los labios - sólo era una pregunta.- dijo el chico poniendole el plato a la chica.

- Edward...-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? No quiero volver a ese lugar... - dijo ella comiendo despacio.

- Pero debes volver, vas a casarte - decir eso le había dolido mucho, muchísimo.-

- Pero me caso mañana, sólo esta noche, no te pido nada más.-

- Deberías comer más - le dijo Edward al ver que casi no comía. Ella bostezó.-

- No tengo mucho hambre -

- Bella, es mejor que duermas-

- No, no quiero perderme un segundo contigo -

- Bella, dormiré contigo ¿vale? - djo el chico cogiendola por los hombros suavemente.

- No te irás ¿verdad? No me dejarás... tú también - djo ella tumbándose en la cama.

- No Bella, siempre estaré aquí, para lo que sea - y él se tumbó con ella.

- Te amo -

- Y yo -

Y durmieron juntos, compartiendo un sueño, América, los dos juntos, una vida feliz, al lado del otro.

_**Porque se pertenecían, porque se amaban, porque morirían por, y sin el otro.**_

* * *

Para ser sincera, no iba a subir el cap hoy, iba a tardar un poquito más, pero debido a que mañana me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder entrar en dos semanas, no podia dejar el fic asi, porque para la gente que lo lea, supongo que querrá ver como sigue, bueno, el caso es que me sabía mal dejar el fic dos semanas como ya estaba sin añadir nada nuevo, y al final lo estoy poniendo hoy. =)

El trozo final... jajja, es super super super empalagoso y sensiblero... xD ya lo se, pero eso no significa que no sea bonito , si es que todos y todas sabemos que cuando se trata de estos dos...

Ahora me ha dado por responder a todos los reviews y no se porque... me siento guay y todo... xD No tengo el cap 10 hecho ni por asomo, ni lo he empezado, tengo la idea eso si, aunque para ser sincera, este lo escribí ayer asi que...

Bueno, dejo de decir cosas incoherentes, gracias por leer, y bueno, **para que mis vacaciones sean un poco mas entretenidas (ya que no voy a tener internet) me vendria bien que dejarais unos cuantos reviews! una nunca sabe para lo que te pueden servir!**

Un saludoo!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**10 –**

_**La vida sería perfecta si el tiempo se hubiera parado justo antes de que saliera el sol. Justo antes de que empezara otro día. Pero el tiempo pasa, y los días nacen y mueren.**_

Si en ese momento a Edward le hubieran dicho que había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo, el chico lo hubiera creído completamente. Tenía un ángel en sus brazos, agarrándole fuerte, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Bella, _su _Bella. Todavía no había acabado de asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y menos que ella le correspondiera a ese amor tan infinito que él sentía. La luz había vuelto a su vida, y ésta vez haría lo que fuera para que se quedara, para que no volviera a dejarle a oscuras, para siempre. Estaba claro. La quería a su lado, sin importar nada.

Había dormido mejor que nunca, nunca había sentido realmente esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad como aquella noche, pero había un factor que condicionaba todo eso, Edward. Se sonrojó al pensar en él. Hacía unos días lloraba pensando en ese nombre, y ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse y sonreír de felicidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él un Cullen y ella una Swan? ¿Por qué todo era tan estúpidamente difícil?

_**Un nombre. ¿Qué es un nombre? ¿De verdad los nombres nos hacen como personas? Es decir, ¿somos como somos por el nombre que tenemos? O ¿tenemos el nombre que tenemos por ser como somos? Un nombre. ¿Qué es eso al fin y al cabo? Una palabra. Ya lo dijo Julieta una vez, pero aun así, el nombre pudo más que el amor.**_

- Buenos días – dijo una voz.

- Bueno días – respondió la otra. - ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

- Porque te quiero – dijo ella sin más.-

- Y yo. – hizo una pequeña pausa – no lo olvides nunca.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Sabían de qué deberían hablar y no era un momento para hacerlo, aun así no podían evitar el tema durante mucho tiempo, así que ella habló.

- Edward – suspiró pesadamente – hoy es mi boda.

- Lo sé.-

Ninguno sabía que decir, ¿Cómo se supone que tienes que actuar cuando el amor de tu vida está a punto de casarse con una persona a la que casi ni conoce y no ama?

- Tengo que irme, iré a cambiarme, no creo que Jacob quiera verme llegar con esta ropa.- dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Y des de cuando te preocupa lo que Jacob te diga? – dijo él sientiendo una punzada de celos.-

- Pues está claro que no puedo presentarme en mi casa con ropa de un hombre que no es Jacob el día de mi boda ¿no te parece?-

- Claro, a Jacob le sabría muy mal ¿verdad?- no controlaba lo que le salía por la boca.-

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Bella, vas a casarte con otro, con un tipo al que ni siquiera amas, y ahora te preocupas por como vas a estar delante de él. Quizá es porque si te interesa ¿no?-

- Edward, tú- la chica no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida-

- No Bella yo no! Tú.- empezó a alzar la voz y ni siquiera sabía por qué – tú! No te entiendo, créeme que lo intento pero no puedo. Quieres huir de aquello a lo que vas volviendo una y otra vez – estaba descargando sus celos y su frustración en ella, pero no podía dejar de hablar, las palabras le salían disparadas de la boca.

- Mi padre es la única familia que me queda, te guste o no- dijo ella alzando también la voz. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Edward? Estaba confundida, pero no iba a dejar que la atacara sin razón.

- ¿Y yo? ¿dónde estoy yo? ¿qué soy yo para ti? Charlie es tu padre, Jacob será tu marido, y yo ¿Qué soy yo para ti? –

- Lo eres todo. Pero no puedo tenerlo todo, es algo que debo aprender a vivir sin.-

- ¿Lo ves? Otra vez Bella, otra vez vuelves a lo mismo. ¿Todo esto ha sido un juego para ti no? Tuviste suerte de que me enamorara de ti, porque así podías volver a tu querida mafia. Nunca has querido irte de allí, y tampoco me quieres a mí.- "¿De dónde ha sacado Edward esas ideas? ¿Qué le pasa?" pensaba la chica desesperada.

- Nunca vuelvas a decirme o a pensar que no te quiero Edward, nunca, ¿me has oido? Además, tú no lo entiendes y nunca vas a entenderlo. No puedo irme, no tengo nada si me voy. Tú, por suerte tienes una vida a parte de lo que eres, pero yo no señorito independiente-

- Ese es tu problema, tienes miedo de crecer, de dejar de ser esa estúpida niña mimada sobreprotegida a la que nadie puede tocar. Tienes miedo a vivir.-

- Eso no es cierto – su voz se quebró al final de la frase.

- Sí lo es, nunca vas a atreverte a hacer lo que hizo tu madre. ¿y sabes qué? hizo bien en no llevarte con ella, porque no hubieras sobrevivido ni un día sin los cuidados de tu padre. Quizá hubieras intentado luchar si ella estuviera aquí, porque mi madre me enseñaba a luchar por lo que quería. Pero claro, nunca has tenido madre. – y Edward esperaba un respuesta que no llegó.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba contener. Cogió su vestido y salió de allí sin decir nada. Sin despedirse. Con un portazo como último adiós. Una puerta cerrada a aquello que podría haber sido.

¿Qué había hecho? Dios mío ¿Qué había hecho? Al principio había sido un estúpido ataque de celos y después… después no sabía que había pasado, que le había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido decirle todas esas cosas a Bella? La cabeza le dolía, pero le daba igual. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era pedirle perdón, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. No quería perderla, y ya lo había hecho. Bienvenidos al programa, hoy tenemos al idiota insensible más grande del mundo, con todos ustedes, Edward Cullen!

Casi no podía ver, sus ojos estaban nublados mientras la dama le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido de novia que no sabía ni que tenia. Tampoco era que le importara mucho. Aunque creía que un vestido negro iría más con la ocasión. Sería el principio de su amargada vida al lado de Jacob. Pero no sabía si era capaz de volver con Edward. Sus comentarios salidos de donde fueran le habían herido mucho, demasiado.

**********************

Un traje negro de lo más elegante era lo que colgaba de la puerta del chico. Estaba nervioso y triste a la vez, no por nada hoy se casaba, sólo para cumplir el deseo de su padre. Había estado actuando como un petulante con tal de que todo el mundo creyera que él era el que quería todo eso. Sabía perfectamente que ella no le quería y que estaba enamorada de otro. La había visto salir todos los días mientras ella pensaba que él dormía a causa de los somníferos. No la detenía ni la culpaba por estar enamorada, al fin y al cabo, el amor es uno de los sentimientos más puros de la vida, y uno de los más dolorosos también. Si pudiera por lo menos casarse con quien quisiera... Había tenido que decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella no le creyó, porque no era cierto. No había nada entre ellos, ni ambición siquiera.

- Jacob - dijo una voz femenina-

- Leah ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Leah había sido su amiga des de que eran pequeños. Siempre se habían llevado bien, aunque habían tenido sus altos y bajos sabían que siempre podían contar con el otro.

- He vuelto de mi viaje por América para asistir a tu boda. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – así que, ¿Isabella Swan no? – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.-

- Sí. – con otra sonrisa triste –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque era lo que mi padre quería.-

-Ah, el viejo Billy Black siempre metiéndote en problemas –

- Sí, se ve que le encantaba. – dijo él con una sonrisa amarga. - ¿cómo te han ido las cosas a ti? ¿Algún pretendiente?-

- No. Estaba esperando a que al volver estuvieras aquí para casarte conmigo, ya sabes, me lo prometiste cuando teníamos cinco años, así que he estado rechazando a todos los chicos que se me acercaban por esa promesa – era en parte verdad – ¡pero veo que tu no! ¡Vuelvo y resulta que estás por casarte! ¡No volveré a hacer una promesa contigo nunca más Jake! – Dijo ella riendo tratando de animar a su amigo.-

- Te he echado de menos – dijo él abrazándola-

- Y yo.-

Y los dos lo sentían. Aquellas mariposas en el estómago.

_**Puede que Romeo y Julieta se amaran tanto por el hecho de que el suyo era un amor imposible. Dos familias enfrentadas y un prometido, Paris. Paris, Paris, Paris. Pobre Paris. ¿Qué pasó con él después de la muerte de Julieta? ¿A caso alguien se ha parado a pensar qué fue de ése chico que iba a casarse con la chica? ¿Alguien le preguntó si la quería? Quizá su amor por ella era más grande incluso que el de Romeo. O quizá sólo quería a alguien a su lado. Alguien a quien él quisiera. Poco importa eso ahora, nadie se preocupó por Paris entonces, nadie lo hará ahora. Paris es solo, el juguete con el que juegan los amantes de un amor prohibido.**_

************************

Tan tan ta taaaan, tan tan ta taaaaan… (1)

Un chico moreno aparecía vestido con su traje de novio por la larga pasarela de esa gran iglesia. Todos los allí presentes le miraban y sonreían, pensando que ése era el día más feliz de la vida del chico, que equivocados que estaban. Llegó al final de la pasarela y se fijó en la gente del público. Leah. Suerte que ella estaba allí, no sabía que haría sin ella. Ella había estado siempre a su lado sin importar quien era, habían sido amigos inseparables, pero él sentía algo más que amistad. Otro imposible.

_**Hay tantos imposibles en la vida. Muchas cosas que deseamos y que sabemos, que aunque las cosas den un giro de 180 grados y el mundo se ponga del revés nunca van a ser posibles. Puede que el mundo cambie, pero las personas no cambian. Imposible, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo imposible. Del derecho y del revés.**_

Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa. Qué triste. No tenía las inseguridades de la chica que duda sobre si su futuro marido la quiere o no. No estaba feliz. No podía sonreír. Todo era tan triste. Pero debía dejar de llorar porque las damas que la habían maquillado habían hecho un gran trabajo. No es que ella fuera superficial ni nada por el estilo, pero servía como incitante para ser fuerte y dejar las lágrimas atrás. Bajó del coche blindado que le había llevado a la iglesia y se puedo de pie frente a ella.

_Quiero morirme._

Quería morirse, ella iba a casarse con Jacob Black, uno de los hombres que había matado a sus padres. Parecía que ése chico quería llevarse todo lo que tuviera sentido para el chico. Pues enhorabuena, porque ya lo había conseguido. No podía culpar a Jacob por eso, es decir, con su padre no pudo hacer nada, pero había perdido a Bella por su propia mano, por su propia boca, por sus estúpidos celos y su frustración con la vida. Todo había sido culpa suya, y no había más culpables. Pero ya era hora de plantarle cara a la vida.

"_**Ni la vida ni el amor me quieren". Creemos que tenemos que dejarnos llevar por la vida y por el amor como si fuéramos simples muñecos a los que se puede controlar. Hay veces que sí es así, pero hay veces que lo mejor es enfrentar la vida y decirle "yo tampoco te quiero, no te creas tan importante" y así, empezamos a decidir qué vida queremos.**_

Porque si la vida no le había sonreído a él, él tampoco iba a sonreírle. Estaba harto de que nada le saliera bien, así que lo tenía decidido, iría por ella. Poco le importaba si la perdía para siempre, poco le importaba si no podía encontrarla, poco le importaba si ella no quería volver con él, poco le importaba si moría. Todo lo que importaba era ella, junto a él. Y lo demás daba igual.

_**La mayor manera de vencer un miedo es enfrentándote a él. Si yo tengo miedo de las arañas,¿ se supone que tengo que dejar que me cubran el cuerpo para que ya no me provoquen esa sensación ?yo creo que esta definición entra más en un término psicológico. Él tenía miedo de perderla, y si la perdía, ya no tendría más miedo, porque no tendría nada. Pero lo habría intentado.**_

Sonaba la música de la marcha nupcial de fondo. Que horriblemente triste sonaba. Jacob la esperaba al final del altar, mirando hacia el suelo, pensando. Entró despacio por la puerta, cosa que hizo que todo el mundo se girara a verla. Su padre, cogido de su brazo, le sonreía, pensando que ella era tan feliz como él en ese momento. Pensando que esto era lo que ella quería. Equivocándose, por millonésima vez.

Fue deslizándose suavemente por la pasarela que le llevaba junto al chico moreno que la miraba con una mirada tan triste como la suya. Eso la desconcertó. ¿A caso no era esto lo que el quería? El caminó fue más corto de lo que ella esperaba que fuera. Llegó al final y allí se encontró con un Jacob totalmente distinto al que había estado conociendo estos últimos días.

Corriendo. Corría como un desesperado. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo para decirle a Bella que lo sentía y que no iba a premitir que se casara con alguien que no fuera él. Sabía que había estado perdiendo el tiempo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en casa y que salía demasiado tarde como para llegar a tiempo. Y se maldecía por eso una y otra vez. Y llegó, delante de esa gran puerta, detrás de donde se encontraba su amada con un traje con un traje blanco para casarse con alguien que no era él.

***************************

La chica había llegado al altar donde le esperaba su futuro marido. Todos se fueron a sus puestos y los novios se colocaron en el medio del altar. Ella le vio triste. El cura empezó a hablar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó en susurros.

- No, nada. – dijo el secamente, pero triste a la vez.

- Mira, sé que no hemos hablado mucho, y no nos hemos tratado mucho tampoco, pero no tienes pinta de ser una mal chico, bueno, puede que un poco, pero realmente quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo – hizo una pequeña pausa – pensé que querías casarte conmigo y que eso te hacía feliz.-

Él la miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Ves a la chica del vestido lila de la cuarta fila? La segunda empezando por la derecha – volvió a susurrarle el chico. El cura les miraba reprobatoriamente, pero ellos no le hacían caso. Bella se giró para verla.-

- Es muy guapa –

- Sí. Es mi amiga desde que tengo uso de razón. Y hoy ha vuelto para mí, bueno, nuestra boda – bajo la cabeza, suspiro, y volvió a subirla- pero lo que ella no sabe es que siempre he estado enamorado de ella.-

- Estoy seguro de que hacéis muy buena pareja. Yo diría que ella también te quiere, lo sé por el modo en que te mira. Solo he visto a una persona mirar a otra así y esa ha sido E…- corto la frase.-

Era cierto, la única vez que había visto a alguien mirar con esa devoción a otra persona había sido con Edward. Como Edward la miraba a ella, como le brillaban los ojos y como ella amaba que brillaran esos ojos verdes que le daban la vida y la fuerza para seguir. No podía estar sin Edward, no importaba que tan tonta la discusión hubiera sido, se querían. No podía estar sin Edward, pero tampoco con él.

- Sí, se que estas enamorada de otro, como yo. Ojala pudiéramos deshacer todo esto.-

- ¿Por qué nos estamos casando Jacob?- el cura les mandaba callar con un "shh" alto, pero ellos seguían sin hacerle caso-

- Por nuestros padres- dijo él triste y ella asintió tristemente.-

- Es hermosa – dijo otra vez girándose para ver a Leah – siento mucho que tengas que casarte conmigo. –

- Yo también lo siento –

- Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo el cura. Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

- ¡Yo! – Dijeron cuatro voces en la sala.-

_**Enhorabuena a aquellos que inventaron la palabra. Probablemente, el mejor de los inventos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(1) Se trata de la típica marcha nupcial de todas las pelis.**

Hello! Bueno, hace bastante que no subía cap, pero es que este cap lo he estado barajando dentro de mi cabeza, no sabía del todo como desarollarlo, y bueno, no es el resultado que yo esperaba, pero espero que os guste igualmente =)

Y bueno, queda poquito para los TCA! y ya se estan preprando para ir a rodar Eclipse... tienen que hacerlo bien porque no por nada es mi libro favorito!! Como lo hagan mal... no se que puede pasarle a David Slade... xD

Gracias a los reviews, a los favoritos, a las alertas, a todos!! Gracias!!

Un saludo y un besoo!!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!! Edward os lo pide, aqui, desde mi lado, lanzandole besos a la letrita verde, asi que, a la que deje uno, recibira un besito de Eddie. ¿Quien quiere uno?**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Abajo =D**

* * *

**11-**

_- ¡Yo! – Dijeron cuatro voces en la sala.-_

_**Silencio. ¿qué es exactamente el silencio? ¿la falta de ruido? ¿la falta de palabras? ¿tristeza?¿decepción? ¿alguien algún día sabrá que el silencio es solamente aquello que callamos, por miedo? Aquello que nunca se dirá.**_

Los novios se giraron a observar a aquellos que habían dicho las palabras que ellos deseaban decir, pero que sin embargo no se habían atrevido a decir. Y allí estaban. Edward, Leah, Margaret y Scott. ¿Scott? ¿el chico encargado de matar a Carlisle que había herido a Edward? ¿Qué pintaba él en todo esto?

El sacerdote, sorprendido, se debatía mirando a las cuatro personas que se habían puesto de pie, preguntándose con cuál de ellas debía empezar primero.

- Usted, señora. Diga su palabra y exprese por qué cree que estos dos muchachos no deben casarse.

- Mire padre, he cuidado de esa chiquilla desde que era un bebé, la he visto dar sus primeros pasos, he sido testigo de su primera menstruación, he estado presente en todos los momentos importantes de su vida. Bella es para mí como la hija que nunca tuve, y es una muchacha maravillosa. La conozco más que a la palma de mi mano, y quiero que sea feliz ¿sabe? porque éso es lo que una madre quiere para sus hijos, o para aquellas personas que considera como tales.

-Yo quiero, necesito que ella sea feliz, porque es mi pequeña señorita Bella a pesar de que ya esté hecha una mujer. Y tales son mis deseos, que siento que no podrán cumplirse si se casa con el séñorito Black. Yo le respeto, es un gran hombre, muy unido a su familia y a sus raíces, pero sé que éso no es lo que ella quiere. - Miró a Bella - antes de que tu madre se fuera, le hice una promesa, te cuidaría y te enseñaría todo lo que pudiera y sobretodo, dejaría que fueras feliz, no importaba el precio. - volvió a mirar al sacerdote - si yo dejo que se case ahora rompería esa promesa, decepcionando así a mi gran amiga Renée y a mi mísma, y condenando a mi Bella a una vida infeliz. Y yo no puedo dejar que éso pase.

- Está bien. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? - volvió a mirar a las tres personas restantes. - Usted, la muchacha, ¿por qué no deberían casarse estos dos jóvenes?

Leah caminó hacia la pasarela de aquella gran iglesia. Todo el mundo la miraba mientras ella caminaba decidida hacia el centro, a expresar todo aquello que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo.

- Mi razón es muy simple padre, estoy enamorada del novio. - la gente soltó gritos ahogados y los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos. Bella, sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida. Había podido dislumbrar ese sentimiento en los ojos de la chica en el preciso momento en que Jacob le había dicho quien era. - Lo más probable es que esté haciendo el ridículo y que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, pero necesitaba decírselo, para que lo supiera. - Dicho estó miró a Jacob que aún seguía estupefacto - Sé feliz. - y con esas dos palabras, movió sus piernas y salió de la iglesia.

***********************************

- Dios mio, esta es una de las bodas más raras a las que he tenido que asistir nunca - murmuraba una mujer de la cuarta fila.

- Es mejor así, la boda empezaba a ser un poco aburrida, esto le da un poco de acción. - le comentaba el marido.

El sacerdote volvió a mirar a los dos chicos restantes que quedaban por hablar. Se sentía como en un concurso, donde cada uno tenía su turno. Tenía el poder y lo sabía, y sabía que tomara la decisión que tomara, eligiera al muchacho que eligiera, las cosas cambiarían. Pero ya tenía elegido al chico, prácticamente se lo estaba pidiendo con los ojos, pedía, es más, deseaba ser el elegido para poder hablar y liberar sus penas.

- El de la puerta, puedes hablar.

Y entonces Edward comprendió que su momento había llegado, que era hora de soltar todo lo que sentía, tal y como lo había hecho esa chica. Si no podía tenerla de vuelta, por lo menos liberaría todo aquello que necesitaba decirle.

- La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo.- conocí a Bella hace unos meses -sonrió ante el recuerdo- recuerdo el vestido que llevaba la primera vez que la vi y lo prendado que me quedé de sus piernas. - Bella se sonrojó ante este comentario- Podría hacerle mil metáforas explicándole lo que siento por ella y no sería suficiente, podría pasarme toda la vida diciéndole que la quiero y no sería suficiente para expresar con palabras todo lo que siento en mi pecho. No sé, no sé ni como explicarme a mí mismo porque me duele todo cuando no la tengo cerca, y porque necesito tocarla cuando si lo está.

- Me mata verla triste, me pone triste. Quisiera que todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se fueran con tan solo mirarme, que supiera que siempre voy a estar allí pase lo que pase sin que yo tuviera que decírselo. Quiero que...- miró a Bella - quiero que sepas que lo siento. Siento quererte tanto, siento extrañarte, siento soñarte, siento abrazarte, siento besarte, siento hacer todas esas cosas que me duelen cuando no te tengo. Y siento herirte, porque no sé ni por qué lo hago, porque quizá pienso que así es más facil dejarte ir. Y me engaño, porque yo no soy yo sin ti.

Edward iba caminando por la pasarela dirigiéndose al altar donde se encontraban los novios. Bella lo miraba de una manera que nunca había visto en nadie.

- Y soy un idiota - el padre le miró reprobatoriamente - lo siento padre pero tengo que decir lo que siento, ya me perdonará usted después. - se oyeron comentarios de los presentes- Sé que soy un idiota por decirte lo que te dije y por dejarte ir. Sé que si te casas con Black no seré feliz nunca, y sé que todo será mi culpa por ser como soy y por hacer lo que hago, por no dejar que nadie entre en mi vida. Porque todos se van. Y ya sé por que. - hizo una pausa - ¿no ves que fácil ha sido para mí perderlo todo en un momento? yo soy la culpa. Soy imperfecto, soy idiota, y muchas veces soy un quejica que no acepta su propia vida, pero te quiero. Y tienes mi corazón. Y siento que esto es todo lo que puedo darte. Puedes tirarlo si quieres, o tomarme a mi entero, no me importa Bella. Ya no lo quiero si tú no me quieres.

- Ojalá me hubieras dicho tú a mi éso cuando nos casamos Gilbert. - dijo una señora de la sexta fila - deberías aprender de este joven.

******************************

Bella se encontraba en shock, esas palabras, Edward, todo. Todo rondaba por su cabeza, ¿como podía llegar a pensar que ella no le quería? no valía nada sin él, no era nada. Él era el dueño de su corazón y no al revés. Edward lo era todo. Todo lo que tenía sentido en su vida.

- ¿Bella...? - al oir su nombre Bella se giró en la dirección de la que procedía la voz.

- ¿Jacob? -

- Ve, no vamos a ser felices si estamos juntos, y no nos queremos. Ve y sé feliz.- dijo él soltándole la mano.

- Ve a por ella Jake, no debe estar muy lejos. - dijo ella sonriéndole. Él se giró dispuesto a irse. - prométeme que nos voleremos a ver y seremos felices. - volvió a decir esa voz femenina.

- Te lo prometo... amiga. - y dicho ésto, salió corriendo por la puerta buscando a aquella persona con la que realmente quería compartir el resto de sus días.

_**Si te paras a pensar en ello seriamente, al final todo se resume en un único, y profundo, pensamiento: ¿para qué preocuparse? La única razón para vivir es amar y la única razón para amar es vivir.**_

La chica se giró en dirección a Edward. Avanzó despacio y insegura, no estaba del todo segura de que aquel ángel fuera real. En cuanto llego hasta él, levantó la mano despacio, como queriendo alargar el momento. Su mano entró en contacto con la piel del chico, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla derecha. No era un sueño, era real, el más real de los sueños que nunca podría vivir.

- Edward... - la verdad es que no sabía que decir, estaba abrumada por los acontecimientos.

- No digas nada Bella, no hace falta. - dijo e hizo ademán de irse. Pero antes de que fuera capaz, una mano le cogió el brazó y le empujó en la otra dirección haciendo que se girara hacia la chica otra vez. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le besó. Y fué un beso que los dos necesitaban.

Las señoras se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir a aquel amor puro que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Y Charlie, dándose cuenta de que su hija merecía ser feliz con quien ella quisiera, aceptó ese beso a la vez que el amor. Además, él sintió amor alguna vez, ese amor que seguía sintiendo por Renée. Toda Italia creyó que ella huyó de casa porque se había cansado de la vida que llevaba, si tan sólo supieran que están separados con tal de poder protegerla y que hablan cada noche desde hace aproximadamente diez años. Nadie en esa gran cuidad, podía estar echando tanto a otra persona de menos como Charlie Swan. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en él, su hija era feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

**_Fin. _**

**_Que bonita hubiera quedado esa palabra aquí. Mientras todos reían, aplaudían y lloraban aún conmovidos por las palabras del chico, nadie reparó en que aún había una persona esperando hablar. Cuatro se habían levantado, y sólo habían hablado tres. Quedaba uno restante, uno al que no habían dejado hablar. Si la gente no quería escuchar por las buenas, él les haría escuchar de alguna manera._**

El sacerdote fue quien se dio cuenta. Scott estaba sacándose algo del bolsillo de la americana que llevaba puesta. Una pistola. Lanzó dos tiros al techo. La reacción fue immediata, la gente empezó a chillar y a agacharse para protegerse, los hombres cubrían a sus mujeres. Edward y Charlie cubrían a Bella.

- ¡Quieto todo el mundo! ¿A caso creéis que esto es una fiesta? ¡yo no he hablado todavía! y tengo mi derecho ¿verdad? - dijo mirando al cura.

- S-s-sí c-claro.

- Llevo quince años trabajando con el señor Swan, ¡quince malditos años! He hecho muchísimos trabajos para él, y los he hecho bien, he cumplido con total eficiencia. ¿Pero él se ha dado cuenta? No. He sido un peón más esperando a que este estúpido de aquí - dijo señalando a Charlie con la pistola - se de cuenta de que existo y me nombre su succesor. ¡Quince años! Y llega el estúpido de Black, un enchufado y se lleva toda la gloria que yo he estado esperando y encima sin ni siquiera mover un dedo. ¿A caso yo no merecía el puesto?

- Si quieres el puesto, es todo tuyo Scott. - dijo Charlie intentando hablar serenamente.

- Ya no, Charlie - pronunció la última palabra como si fuera un insulto - ahora me interesa otra cosa - dijo mirando a Bella.

- No vas a tocarla.- dijo Edward furioso.

- Vaya, si tenemos aquí a Edward Cullen, ¿aún te duele la pequeña cicatriz que te hice? - dijo tocándole el brazo.

- ¿Cullen? - dijo Charlie confundido.

Edward apartó el brazo y aprovechado ese gesto y la confusión de Charlie, Scott se movió hacia Bella, la cogió por detras y puso su arma en la sien de la chica.

- Dime Edward, ¿cual es el punto débil de Charlie Swan? -

**_Y la luz volvió a irse, para los tres._**

* * *

Bueno, tengo que pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto tanto tanto en subir cap. La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada, y no sabía a quién poner para que fueran las cuatro personas que no quieren que Jacob y Bella se casaran, pero ahora como veis ya esta. Asi que, perdon otra vez.

Bueno si... **Me he puesto sensiblera ya lo sé. **Creo que podría hacerme escritora de telenovelas o algo así, porque las escenas de declaraciones y eso siempre me quedan cursis y todo eso... que no le quita lo bonito claro. No sé, suelo escribir esas cosas así.

Como veis, soy muy buena y a pesar de que Jacob no me guste, le he dado un final feliz con Leah, que es como debería ser. No soy fan de Nessie y Jake. Más que nada porque Nessie no me gusta.

Y una cosa más, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! La verdad es que son geniales para seguir escribiendo.

Y, tengo que avisar, se que dije que seguramente este fic tendria menos de 10 capítulos, que como podemos ver, pues no. Pero lo que si puedo decir es que a este fic le quedan dos capitulos, tres como mucho. Aunque tampoco os fieis mucho.

**Dejad un review si quereis ver luna nueva ahora mismo en vuestra casa con todos los actores del cast a vuestro lado. O si lo preferís, Edward haciendos un masaje... mmmm. Y es gratis! Sólo hace falta darle a la letrita verde!**

Un saludo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Abajo... =D**

* * *

Charlie Swan abría los ojos lentamente. Mientras su vista nublada iba acostumbrándose a la luz, parpadeando unas cuantas veces, pudo descifrar el sitio en el que se encontraban. Una pared gris se situaba delante de él, estaba sucia, llena de marcas de humedad. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de las dos manos a una tubería con unas esposas. Miró alrededor para encontrar a su hija, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a aquel chico de pelo cobrizo que se estaba enamorado de Bella. Ese Cullen.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aún recordaba la paliza que le habían dado por tratar de proteger a Bella. Le dolía la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos pero su preocupación pudo más que su afán para descansar, Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Bella.

En el momento en que abrió sus pesados ojos, otro Swan apareció delante de sus ojos, Charlie. Éste lo miraba de un modo que él no sabía descifrar.

- Todo esto era una trampa ¿no? – dijo Charlie visiblemente enfadado girándo el cuello hacia la derecha.

- ¿Qué?

- No hagas como que no sé de que hablo Cullen! Todo esto lo habéis planeado vosotros ¿no? Seducir a mi pobre hija con tal de matarme a mí.

- Señor Swan, ¿realmente cree que si esto hubiera sido una trampa yo seguiría aquí dentro con usted después de que me hayan dado una paliza?

-¿Y por qué no? Puede que esto sea también parte del plan, ablandarle el corazón al pobre hombre par a que confíe en aquel que va a matar a su hija.

- ¡Mire! En ningún momento, en ninguno y ¡escúcheme bien! En ningún momento de mi triste vida sería capaz de hacerle algo a Bella. Crea lo que usted quiera creer, pero creo que tengo que recordarle que estamos aquí ahora por culpa de Scott, ese en quien usted tanto confiaba. No creo que sea hora de andar juzgándome a mí cuando ni los tuyos te son fieles Swan. Además, ¿no cree usted que si hubiera querido matarla no lo hubiera echo en la boda? ¿O antes de que ella llegara al altar? – dijo el chico no soportando más las acusaciones.

Charlie hizo una pausa. El chico tenía razón. Pero tenía que haber alguna razón por todo lo que estaba pasando. Quizá el cielo le estaba devolviendo todo aquello que él había hecho. No es que hubiera sido una mala persona, al fin y al cabo, él sólo hacía su trabajo como cualquier otro. Se encargaba del negocio familiar. Todo era por culpa de este estúpido negocio familiar.

- Te pareces mucho a tu padre. – El chico le miró sorprendido – Aún recuerdo el día en el que conocí a Carlisle. Fue un encuentro muy curioso, pero a partir de ese día nos hicimos amigos. – El hombre sonrió tristemente – recuerdo que solíamos jugar en un parque cerca de mi casa, él era el vaquero y yo era el indio, hicimos como una especie de trato en que unos días determinados ganaba él, y los otros ganaba yo y así siempre éramos felices. – Hizo una pequeña pausa acompañada de un suspiro nostálgico – pero crecimos, y ya no hubieron más indios ni más vaqueros. Cumplimos los doce años y tuvimos que entrar en todo este mundo de la mafia.-

- Pero… ¿usted no entró…?-

- ¿De mayor? No, de mayor me hice el pez gordo, como todos me llaman.- el hombre giró la cabeza hacia esa pared gris que se cernía sobre él porque la postura estaba empezando a serle incómoda– Cuando entramos en toda lo de la mafia no pudimos hablarnos más. Estaba prohibido ¿sabes? Sin embargo, Carlisle es el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido, y le hecho de menos… - una sonrisa amarga se asomó por su boca.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, bastante incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar. El chico intentaba asimilar que si padre, su querido y ahora muerto padre había sido amigo íntimo de el que se suponía que era su mejor enemigo. Nunca entendió porqué su padre nunca hablaba mal de Charlie Swan, pero ahora lo entendía.

- ¿La quieres? – dijo Charlie sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

- Sí. – dijo el chico sin dudarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que mi hija acabaría enamorada de un Cullen, la verdad es que es algo que nunca había concebido en mi cabeza, pero creo que es mejor que te quiera a ti que no a uno de esos adolescentes que corren hoy en día por las calles de Italia. - Edward dibujó una pequeña sonrisa - Saber que eres hijo de Carlisle me hace saber que vas a tratarla bien.

- Sepa que si no me porto bien usted siempre puede estar allí para pegarme un tiro. – dijo el chico intentando hacer broma. El hombre agachó la cabeza.

- No lo creo – Edward frunció el ceño – no me atrevo a decírselo a Bella pero, estoy enfermo. Terminal. Seguramente me quedan como mucho dos meses de vida. Quería que Bella pensara que mi muerte era causa de algún asesinato y siguiera viéndome como me ve hasta ahora. No me gusta ver que sufre, es mi niñita a pesar de todo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un mes y medio fui al hospital y me lo dijeron, supongo que por eso preparé todo lo de la boda de Bella. Quería verla de novia, llevarla hasta el altar y verla feliz con un hombre. Pero la forcé demasiado, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta y la estaba alejando de mí. – exhaló fuertemente- me di cuenta en la boda. Cuando no sonreía, no… no era ella. Y entonces apareciste tú y sus ojos brillaron, todo ella volvió en si. La hiciste despertar. – pausa – prométeme algo Edward.

- Claro. – el chico tenía un nudo en la garganta, aquella información era difícil de digerir.

- Quiérela, solo te pido eso

- Se lo prometo.

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, haciendo ver a los dos rehenes que se encontraban en un sótano mugriento y malgastado. Swan atado a la tubería, Cullen en un radiador a su derecha. Y la luz entró por los ojos de los dos hombres, y también apareció Bella. Pero no del modo que ellos esperaban, mucho peor.

Scott cogía a Bella del brazo y la llevaba delante de él empujándola cada dos pasos. Le hizo bajar las escaleras y llegaron hasta el medio de la habitación. Scottt apuntaba a Bella con una pistola. Edward intentaba por todos los medios de deshacerse de esas malditas esposas e ir a proteger a Bella, pero no podía.

- Señorita Swan, bienvenida al precio justo. Tiene usted que elegir entre uno de los dos regalos que le ofrecemos. – dijo Scott con un tono de burla.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica asustada.

- ¿Con quién te quedas? ¿Con tu padre, o con tu querido amor? Al que elijas le dejamos vivir, el otro muere. –

- No… no… - murmuraba ella bajito.

- Es divertido como cambian las cosas ¿verdad? unos meses antes nadie hubiera pensado que tuvieras que hacer esto. Te he visto crecer Bella, he estado fijándome en ti desde que tenías los 10 años. He visto como tu cuerpo se iba desarrollando y he empezado a desearte. Pero no es a ti a quien quiero, aunque no me importaria... lo que quiero es la fama, el dinero, todo lo que voy a ganar después de haber matado a el pez gordo Swan o al menor de los Cullen. La verdad es que sabes elegir muy bien a la gente con la que te juntas... todas tienen precios muy altos.- susurró Scott en la oreja de la chica -

- Scott, si lo que quieres es dinero y fama, puedo dártelo, no hay necesidad de que hagas todo esto, puedes quedarte con mi casa, mi dinero, ser el jefe de la mafia, te lo doy todo.-

- No lo entiende jefe Swan. Esperaba que me dijera eso hace cinco años, y aun no me lo ha dicho, que trise que tenga que ser en esta situación. Pero como ya le he dicho, ahora es demasiado tarde, ya no me interesa su oferta.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Bella con todo esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos has cojido a nosotros dos y nos has matado? - Edward chilló y Bella se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿No ves la gracia del juego? yo gano, uno de los dos pierde, y además, puedo disfrutar del espectaculo mientras Bella intenta elegir a uno de los dos... - rió - ya es hora de pasar a la acción ¿no crees Bella?

Ella no dijo nada, solo estaba alli de pie, intentando maquinar alguna estrategia efectiva para poder salir de aquella situación viva, junto a su padre y a su enamorado, pero no lo encontraba, y eso la frustraba. Puede que para otras personas esa elección fuera fácil, o para aquellos que estuvieran viendo esto desde fuera, pero para ella no lo era. Por un lado estaba Edward y por el otro su padre. No quería perder a ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Elige de una vez Swan! – chilló

- Mátame a mí si quieres, pero deja que ellos sean libres, haré lo que quieras.

- Quiero que elijas –

- No puedo.

El chico apunto en la sien de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de miedo y que los dos rehenes reaccionaran del shock.

- Bella, no importa a quien eligas... - dijo Edward.

- ¡Elígele a él Bella! Ya he vivido suficiente tiempo. He tenido el mejor amigo del mundo – y diciendo ésto miró a Edward – he tenido una esposa preciosa, que me ha dado el mayor tesoro del mundo: tú. No puedo pedir más. Ya no eres una niña, vas a poder cuidarte sin mí. Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer sin Edward? Has estado sin él una semana y en mi vida te he visto peor, Tenéis toda la vida por delante, hija. Él es a quien debes escoger, yo no lo merezco.

- Papá, no voy a dejarte aquí. No puedo hacerte eso.

- Bella, tu madre solía decir: "El éxito en la vida no es ser famoso y tener dinero, es ser alguien feliz y poder compartir esa felicidad con otra persona". Y esa persona es Edward. – hizo una pausa.- no vas a ser feliz sin él. Además, ya soy mayor, siento que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Te quiero papá.- dijo ella llorando. Y con esas palabras dejaba una parte de su corazón. La parte que siempre le pertenecería a su padre.

- Yo también te quiero pequeñita.

- Entonces Swan ¿a quien eliges?

Bella agachó la cabeza, no podía controlar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Edward – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Scott liberó a Edward, que fue corriendo a abrazar a Bella. Edward arrastró a Bella hacia la puerta. No es que él no quisiera que ella se despidiera de su padre, pero conocía como era todo este mundo, y sabía que no habría modo alguno de salvar a Charlie. Además, su prioridad en esos momentos era Bella, por muy egoista que sonara. Antes de irse echaron una última mirada a aquel hombre noble que dejaban atrás.

- Le dejaré ganar hoy – dijo Charlie mirando a Edward. – y le diré que tiene un gran familia.-

Y Bella y Edward salieron del edificio. Ella llorando y él abrazándola, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Por Charlie Swan, por su padre, por todo lo que había pasado últimamente, por el miedo que había sentido cuando había visto que podía perder a Bella para siempre. Y el momento en que cruzaron la esquina, se oyeron dos tiros. Los tiros finales.

**_No todos los cuentos tienen finales felices._**

**1 semana después**

El ataúd de Charlie Swan se encontraba en la iglesia, mientras los invitados, todos de negro, lloraban y se lamentaban por la pérdida.

Dos jóvenes, en la útlima fila, miraban aquello que había sido una vez un hombre de gran corazón.

Ella se abrazaba mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas en el pecho del chico. Simplemente estaba recordando.

Recordaba cuando su padre la levantaba y la hacia girar como un avion. Recordaba cuando de pequeña, cada noche antes de irse a dormir, su padre le leía un cuento y la arropaba. Recordaba todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, como una película. La vez en que, después de que su madre se fuera, él intentó, con poco éxito, hacerle dos coletas a su hija. También aquella vez en que aprendió a andar en bicicleta dentro del jardín de casa. Y se dió cuenta de que había juzgado mal a su padre. Charlie no se merecía que ella hubiera pensado en él de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido el mejor de los padres, pero si uno cariñoso siempre que estaba con ella. Lo había aprendido casi todo de él. Y también se dió cuenta de que debería haberle demostrado su amor más a menudo. Estuvo culpándole por la partida de su madre durante un largo tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que él seguía ahí cuando su madre no estaba, fuera por las razones que fueran. Pero era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de eso. Y se prometió a si misma que siempre recordaria a su padre como la persona cariñosa y entrañable que era, no como la imagen que ella se había creado.

La gente le daba el pésame a la chica y ella, ya un poco más recompuesta, daba las gracias con una sonrisa triste.

Cargaron el ataúd hacia fuera y lo llevaron hasta el cementerio. Habían cabadas dos fosas. Una para Swan, y uno para aquél que alguna vez trabajó para él. Aquel que Charlie disparó en el momento de ser disparado.

- Ahora a la Señorita Swan le gustaría decir unas palabras. –

Bella se levantó.

- Hola - dijo ella aclarándose la voz - antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, estoy seguro que a mi padre le hubiera gustado ver que todos estais aquí. - tragó saliva - No... no sabría qué decir para hacerle justicia a mi padre, estoy segura de que la mayoría de vosotros le conocisteis mejor que yo. Y puede que, el Charlie que vosotros conocisteis sea mucho más diferente del que yo conocí. - sus ojos se humedecieron - Recuerdo una vez, cuando tenía unos seis años, que mi padre me llevó al parque. Creo que esa fué la primera y la última vez que salí con él. Recuerdo que me caí del columpio, y él corrió a ver como estaba. Recuerdo lo que me dijo en el momento en que llegó a mi lado: "Bella, siempre que te caigas, tienes que volverte a levantar".Así era él. Y no le entendí, estaba claro que tenía que volver a levantarme para poder seguir jugando. Pero ahora lo entiendo. - se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla

- Mi padre era un hombre que siempre estaba por su trabajo. No estaba mucho conmigo, pero no podía echárselo en cara. Estuve una buena época odiándole por no dejarme salir a ningún lado. – rió tristemente. – pero, era mi padre, y a pesar de todos los defectos que pudiera tener yo le quería. Y el amor es así de simple. Y eso me lo había enseñado él. Mi parde solía decir "siempre hay algo por lo que la vida es maravillosa" y tenía razón. No era el mejor padre del mundo, pero era el mío, y eso era y siempre será suficiente para mí. Gracias. - y dicho esto volvió a sentarse para observar como despacio el ataúd de su padre se hundía debajo del suelo y se convertía en tierra. Como su padre pasaba a ser parte del mundo.

Se quedó a ver como colocaban la lápida, aquella que había sido hecha especialmente para él. Y se permitió llorar, dejar ir todo aquello se sentía en aquellos momentos. Se permitió sentirse culpable, y se permitió perdonarle a él y a si misma. Se permitió superarlo con el tiempo.

Y cuando ya no quedaba nada más que la tierra, Edward y Bella se fueron, dejando atrás un ataúd abandonado en medio del cementerio. Un entierro al que nadie asistiría.

**2 meses después…**

- No recordaba lo buenos que estaban.

- Lo sé, hacía mucho tiempo que no veníamos por aquí ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bella yo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero darte las gracias por elegirme…

- Edward no…

- No Bella – dijo él interrumpiéndole – no me refiero a lo de tu padre. Quiero darte los gracias por elegirme a mi para estar contigo.

- Yo no elegía Edward, lo hacíamos los dos –

Si miraron a los ojos.

- Tienes un poco de helado…

- ¿Dónde?

- Justo, aquí. – dijo ella dándole un beso.

- Creo que no ha acabado de quedarme claro.

Ella solo sonrió y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más ternura.

- Mmm, me gusta, creo que la próxima vez pediré el helado de chocolate.

Y comiendo sus helados se fueron calle abajo. Aquellas siluetas de dos enamorados que darían todo por el otro.

_**Los caminos de la mafia son difíciles. Pero como mi madre solía decir "Hay veces, en que las cosas no son como esperamos, son mejores".**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Seguramente habrá un **epílogo** para acabar de dejar las cosas claras.

La verdad es que me siento muy pero que muy rara, y contenta y triste a la vez de haber acabado esta historia. Cuando la empece tenía en mente una historia y a medida que iba avanzando ha ido cambiando y desarollando más. La verdad es que aún no tenía pensado exactamente este capítulo, pero decidí que tenía que hacerlo antes de mi cumpleaños (que por cierto es hoy!!) y aquí está. Es realmente increíble porque es el primer fic que acabo en mi vida...xD

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leido este fic. A todos los que habéis dejado review, a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos a alerta, a los que me han agregado a mi como escritora favorita. Muchsisisisisimas gracias! Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente por todo lo que me habéis ayudado a escribir este fic. Parece como que esté publicando un libro o algo...XD **

**SOIS TODOS GENIALES!**

**Seguramente habrá más rollo de este en el épilogo... pero una vez más, muchas gracias! por todo.**

Un abrazo enormee!!


	13. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

- Es raro que estemos haciendo esto ¿no?

- No Edward, claro que no lo es. - dijo ella - además, se lo prometí la última vez que nos vimos.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no crees que sera un poco... no sé ¿incomodo?

- Claro que no. Venga, llegaremos tarde. - dijo ella tomándole la mano.

- Ahora voy - dijo él

- Recuerda que antes tenemos que pasar por...

- Si Bella ya lo sé - y acto seguido la acercó a él y le dió un beso.

Subieron en la moto del chico, aquella moto a la que tantos sitios les había llevado los primeros días de su aventura juntos, aquellos días en los que se conocieron, se enamoraron. Ella se cogió fuertemente al chico, y a él le encantaba esa sensación. No era como al principio, cuando se sentía incómodo ante su tacto, ahora se sentía... vivo. Sentir que ella le pertenecía. Que se pertenecían mutuamente, que daría todo por ella. Le sorprendía todo lo que podía sentir con solo tocarla, con solo rozarla aunque fuera con una simple caricia.

Llegaron a su destino y se bajaron de la moto.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí

Cruzaron las grandes puertas metálicas y caminaron hacia la lápida de Charlie Swan. El chico abrazaba a la chica. No porque ella estuviera mal, sino porque la apoyaba, y necesitaba sentir que ella estaba bien. Ella se separó cuidadosamente de los brazos del chico y adelantó dos pasos. Se agachó, sustituyo las flores mustias por unas nuevas y acarició despacio el nombre de su padre.

- Hola papá. ¿cómo estas? debes estar tranquilo aquí. - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿sabes? a mi las cosas me están yendo muy bien. Edward es todo lo que siempre he podido desear, en realidad, es más que eso, pero el no parece verlo de la misma manera. - se oyó un suspiro provinente de Edward - ¿Sabes que Emmett Cullen y Rosalie, su mujer, se fugaron juntos de Italia, cansados de la mafia? Supongo que éso es lo que hubieras querido hacer tú con mamá. Emmett le dejó dinero a Edward, para que veas que los Cullen son personas fieles y honradas. - hizo una pausa - tu amigo Billy Black debe estar por ahí contigo. Ya os imagino a los dos hablando de futbol y de deportes mientras os tomáis unas cervezas, como los grandes amigos que sois. Y estoy segura de que Carlisle está por ahí también. - rió - Nunca sabré si lo supiste en su momento, pero quiero que sepas que Scott murió en el momento en el que le disparaste. Te imagino sonriéndome ante estas palabras. Siempre has sido buen tirador y lo sabes.

- Te echo mucho de menos, nunca pensé que te echaría tantísimo de menos papá. Nunca me planteé que haría cuando llegara el momento en el que me dejaras para no volver nunca más. Y ha llegado demasiado rápido para mi, pero quiero que sepas que te doy las gracias por todo. Y por Edward. No le hubiera conocido sin ti. Te quiero papá. - se dió un beso en la mano y tocó la lápida, para enviarle ese beso a su padre.

Se levantó, y remplazó otro ramo de flores.

- Hola mamá. Supongo que ya has oído lo que le he dicho a papá. Seguramente estaréis juntos allí arriba y lo más seguro es que ya hayas oído lo que le he dicho a Charlie, pero tengo algo que decirte a ti en privado. Gracias por los libros, sé que querías que los viera algún día para ver que el amor sí existe. Siento tanto no haber podido disfrutar mi vida contigo, pero siempre estaras aquí conmigo. - dijo la chica tocándose el pecho.

Y dicho esto, acarició por última vez la lápida y se levantó, volviendo al lugar donde pertenecía, los brazos de Edward. Él la recibió como siempre lo hacía, con ese amor tan puro, tan real.

- Dile a Carlisle que he dicho hola, y dile que deje ganarte por hoy. - dijo el chico al viento con una sonrisa.

Y los dos juntos, tomados de la mano, salieron del cementerio.

Volvieron a subirse a la moto, y se dirigieron a la cita que tenían. El bar Lucciano's, en una parte de las afueras de Roma se encontraba frente a ellos. En el momento en el que llegaron ya les pudieron divisar, sentados en una mesa, mirándose como dos enamorados lo hacen.

- ¡Jacob! - gritó Bella sonriente corriendo a abrazarlo. Edward la sigio por detrás, tocándose el pelo nerviosamente.

- Bella, ¿cómo estás? -

- Muy bien ¿y tú? - respondió ella, entonces se fijó en la chica - Hola Leah, ¿cómo estas? - dijo ella sonriente dándole dos besos a la chica.

- Hola - le dijo Edward a Jacob.

- Hola -

- Escucha, siento lo de tu padre... - empezó a decir Edward.

- No, no tienes porque disculparte, sé que sabes lo que es pasar por ésto. - Edward le miró. - Escucha, sé que te dijeron que yo formé parte del grupo que mató a tus padres pero... no fue así.

- No importa. No se puede cambiar el pasado. -dijo el con una media sonrisa.

- Solo quería que lo supieras, ahora ven, cuéntame como te ha ido todo con Bella. -

_**Nadie dijo nunca que Paris y Romeo no pudieran ser amigos. Nadie les impuso que tuvieran que ser enemigos, quizá nunca lo fueron. Seguramente no.**_

- Te lo prometí y lo sabes. - dijo Bella - en serio, estoy muy feliz por vosotros, es bueno saber que todo esto ha acabado bien.

- Sí. La verdad es que pensé que nunca vendría a buscarme. - dijo Leah - en el momento que salí de la iglesia me quedé unos cuantos segundos observando fijamente a la puerta para ver si se abría y salía Jacob, pero la cosa no fué así, así que decidí irme a algún sitio lejos para olvidarme de todo. Me dirigí al aeropuerto y justo cuando iba a tomar el avión, Jacob aparecó delante de mí. - sonrió recordándolo - obviamente pensé que era un sueño y que mi imaginación ya estaba jugándomela otra vez. Pero no fue así, Jacob vino, me besó y nos fuimos juntos a Suiza. Volvimos hace tres semanas y hace dos días por fin pudimos contactaros.

- Que romántico. - suspiró Bella

- Bueno, no creo que haya nada más romántico que tu historia con Edward, Bella. - ella se sonrojó.- Oh vamos, sabes que tengo razón. - rió el moreno.

Y sin darse cuenta los cuatro hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre todo aquello que había pasado y se habían perdido. Como cuatro viejos amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Porque no importaba el pasado, no importaba que dos de ellos casi se casaran, que todos pertenecieran a distintas mafias ahora ya inexistentes, y menos importaba que algunos a veces se habían odiado. Hablaron, y sonrieron y rieron durante mucho tiempo. Y ¿sabéis que? eso era todo lo que querían. Porque no hay finales felices en la vida, pero hay cosas que se le parecen.

_**Siempre hay cambios. La vida es un conjunto de cambios, de encrucijadas. Cada uno de nosotros decide que camino quiere tomar, que vida quiere llevar. Quien quiere ser. Hay cambios buenos y cambios malos, cambios temporales o permanentes. Hay decisiones que cambian el destino. Pero las más importantes son las del corazón. Porque a pesar de que sabemos que pueden herir, ésas, las decisiones del corazón, son las que más importan.**_

* * *

Bueno, esto puede sonar muy cursi pero nunca podre agradeceros lo suficiente por vuestros reviews, vuestros favoritos, vuestras alertas, por todo. La verdad es que se me va a hacer muy raro poner "complete" a esta historia. Sinceramente, tendrían que inventar una palabra para agradecer a cantidades descomunales, gracias no es suficiente.

Me alegro de que os haya gustado, si es que os ha gustado. Es un epílogo un poco raro, por decirlo de alguna manera, seguramente esperabais el futuro de Edward y Bella tipo se casaron y tuvieron tres preciosos hijos a los que llamaron... pero nose, no soy mucho de eso, que cada uno le de un final que quiera.

Tenía dos epílogos y me ha costado decidirme entre uno de los dos, pero al final he acabado eligiendo este. No me pidais el otro (que no creo que lo hagais pero mira, una puede creérselo) porque no lo subire... jajja, es un pecado de dios subir eso.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, o yo en vuestras historias o vosotros en las mias si es que se me vuelve a pasar por la cabeza escribir un fic de nuevo. Y no se que mas escribir, y se que seguramente luego pensare que me he dejado muchas cosas, pero bueno, de momento asi esta.

**Una vez más muchas gracias! No puedo deciros mas! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!**

**Un beso y felicidad para todos!**


End file.
